


Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Adventure

by GoldenHawk



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Reader-Insert, You become a Kamen Rider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHawk/pseuds/GoldenHawk
Summary: Just as Japan bared the brunt of the battle of the infected game viruses and successfully repelled it with Riders. The nations outside Japan had no way of battling the virus and desperate measures had to be made. Even if it meant stooping so low just to get their hands on those tools needed to battle against the virus.





	1. Game what?! Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time doing a CYOA of the the Kamen Rider series of Ex-Aid. I just hope I'm not too bad in it... Needless to say, enjoy!

 

  
A new tough summer is upon you as you walk down the side walk of the street of your home country city centre. Fumbling around with a backpack full of books with various subjects relating to history and landmarks of the world. Taking out two books and a library card as you enter into a tall glass skyscraper building known none other as the central library for all people in your home country to read.  
  
It was dawn and the weather has been rather harsh here and there. With you begging for at least one day for there to be a good summer’s day, as you think through your mind quickly.  
  
You step on up to the reception desk of the library, to ask the receptionist to go in, which they allowed you through bothersomely as you headed to the nearest escalators. Going up them on the first floor.  
  
You walk down the tall metal book shelves on either side of you towards a more old but slightly modern desk right at the centre of the library of the first floor. Seeing a man in his early twenties who was busy- or rather relaxing on his chair, staring dead on at the computer screen as it automatically goes through books for some reason.  
  
He takes his eyes off the screen and glances to you. Standing up as he nearly knocked his cup of tea over his jeans. But luck had it that he caught it. You were a little unsure about this but proceeded to go on with what you were going to ask.  
  
1) “Tea trouble?”  
2) “I have some books…”  
3) “Late day.”  
  
**1) “Having a bit of tea trouble there?”**  
  
The man chuckles smiling a bit as he goes to brush his fingers up against the cup. “Oh no heh. It's all be fine, in fact it's coffee. Was a little tired so I needed something to really waken me up this evening. … But, was there something you wanted me to do?” He nods his head at the books. **[Go back to the selection]**

 **2) “Oh hello. I have some books here that I want to return. Would there be any chance you be happy enough to take them?”**  
  
The man nods and looks to the two books you’re holding. You gladly passed them to him and he accepts, placing them down and picking up a scanning device to scan in the bar code. You wait patiently, crossing your arms as you look out towards the glass windows in the distance. Seeing the orange tinge linger on the overshadowing clouds of the sky outside.  
  
All of a sudden the man speaks calmly after he had finished scanning in your books. “All done. Thank you for returning the books.” He smiles at you and you nod as well with a broad smile coming across your face.  
  
You turn around and start to head off once more down the metal shelves of the library. Before knocking your foot on a book on the ground that's dark green and feels old upon touch as you went to pick it up. Why it was on the ground when all the books here are neatly put away nor matter how chaotic most libraries can get if they’re local.  
  
You turn to look at the man sitting at the desk and flipped it open. Inside showed nothing but blank pages. You lift the book up to the light to see if there's a secret message within it or using your body to cover it for maximum darkness to see if there's a glow in the dark messages… Still, yet nothing. So you close the book and think on the spot.  
  
You walk back to the man and he raises a brow at you as you came back with another book in hand. “Coming to take out a book? I’m sorry. We’re closed and well.- Borrowing of books at this time of day are not permitted, company policy…”  
  
4) “The pages are blank.”  
5) “Where did this book come from?”  
6) “I found it on the floor.”

 **3) “It's been a late day hasn't it?”**  
  
The man nods. “It sure has, quite relaxing though as all you’re doing here is stacking shelves and sitting down at the computer.” He places his hands behind his head. “Uh... Not much moving then?” You asked on. He made a rather unsatisfied expression. “Eh! It's much more than just sitting, you get to haul carts full of books too!” You smirk at his justification. “Uh huh…” **[Go back to the selection]**  
  
**4) “Those pages are blank…”**  
  
He seems a little shocked and takes a glance at the book in your hand you’re holding it in. “That’s impossible almost all books here have some words in it let alone ones published on purpose to be blank… But that… I’ve not seen it before. Though to be fair half of the books here I have hardly seen, so really. It beats me on where that one originated from.” **[Go back to the selection]**  
  
**5) “I found this book on the ground. Where did it come from?”**  
  
He leans on the desk a bit to peer past you down the metal shelves of books. “Hrm… No idea. Maybe someone left it behind perhaps? A lot of people studying here tend to leave their text books behind. Maybe that one you have is one of them?” **[Go back to the selection]**  
  
**6) “I was going to leave but I happen to find it on the floor.”**  
  
The man finally stands up from the desk and exits the desk area he’s stationed at walking somewhat slow passing you. In which you go and point to where you saw it and he goes to stand in that spot you were pointing towards. Looking down and placing his hand on one of the books at the upper shelf level. “It would’ve not be down at this spot. Something with much force would’ve made it land in this area of the shelf opposite itself.”  
  
You tilt your head. “Why’s that?” He goes to point at one book closest to him. “There’s a dent in one of the books.” He taps the book. But as he began walking on back to the desk area. He chuckles. “ Hehe! Maybe there is spooky ghost here lurking in the library.~” He mockingly does twirly fingers at you as he passed to go towards the desk. You shake your head and just smirk at the guy once more. “As if, this library is way too modern for ghosts…”  
  
“You can never know!~ -Hey just so you want. That is. Mind putting that book back?” he asked, just as you went to take a look at the spine of the book to see if it has any title name at the spine of the book. You look back at the man and nod.  
  
You turn on the spot once more than you get a proper look at the spine of the book, seeing the title ‘The True Beginning’ before tucking it under your armpit. Striding off towards the lift as you press the calling lift button. It lights up and it starts to open the doors once you’ve waited for it to come. You step inside and go to press one of the buttons on the inside of the lift for the second floor.  
  
The doors of the lift close and you started to feel the gravity of the lift push downwards. You stand there, looking to the small screen showing the number above the switches until they reopened. Just as you exited. You started to think. ‘Why would the book title starting with T be on the first floor…’  
  
When you stood there, taking a look around to noticed something was off. The area you’re in now is completely different compared to the stylish looking modern library you were once in. To a point of a large room looking to be the size of a city hall and its tallness is… You look up and see something even more confusing. The ceiling leads to smoke? Narrowing your eyes you peer down to look around once again. The style of the entire room was old fashioned followed up by dark wood tables along the middle and a small globe right at the end of the room of the lift you came out from.  
  
This small old looking globe by a lone dark wooden desk seeming to be slightly brighter than the other ones in the room with an unknown light source casting over it. Making it to seem rather inviting for you to come towards it, because when you also laid your eyes upon it. You saw an out-of-place device on it, coloured green and a bit of pink.

_  
7) Look around_

_8) Inspect globe_

_9) Return book_  
  
**7) Look around**  
  
You take the chance to look around the area some more to see if there is anything else off of this place. In your findings, you see along the tall walls, that they're very tall book shelves stacked with books. With some out of place here and there. **[Go back to the selection]**  
  
**8) Inspect globe**  
  
The globe catching your attention, you went up towards it and placed your hand on it. Seeing if you could spin it. You were able too and it went right around and circles until you stopped it, just as you looked into the names of the globe’s map closer. You notice they were very well up to day despite looking quite old. **[Go back to the selection]**  
  
**9) Return book**

You take the book out from under your armpit, before quickly going to find a shelf suitable to put the book back, but as you did you see the near books to it having titles such as ‘Your Desire’, ‘What is Hope?’ And ‘Importance of Friendship’ You raise a brow at those and head on over to the desk bearing the device. The device looks old because of the dust resting on it's top as well as this weird red card next to it with the title "Adventurer's Artifacts". With curiosity getting the better of you, you carefully pick it up and went to look at the holes of it seeing that things could be slotted into them and this thing in front of the device… Seems it can be pulled?

You went to pull the lever like attachment of the device open to see a tiny black window inside the device. It was dark and you could not see what might be inside. Though, you look down at the card of sorts and went to pick it up. Slotting it into the front part of the device and waited… Until nothing happened. Huh odd… You stand up and shake it, making rattling noises as it did.

Whilst you were shaking the device. An odd presence started to be felt near the lift as you did not realize it had closed and is on the verge to being reopened by someone perhaps? But as you quickly turned to look back at the lift. You lowered the device with both hands in front of you before trying to hide it behind your back. However, as you tried. This device you had, seemed to be stuck on the spot of when you had lowered it at the front of your waist when you tried to move it behind yourself and went to look down.

As you peered down, you saw a belt had materialize around your waist " **Game Driver!** ", the belt suddenly springs to life. Shouting “ **Gashato! Adventurer Artifacto!** ” at you. It made you confused as you went to look ahead at the lift until the belt you had on sparked all over around the driver and the 'gashat' including, closing on its own " **Gatou!** " as you quickly saw an image appear in front of you, showing an outline of some swatted person in armour that's wearing a hat. Which it then started to come towards you in rapid speed!  
  
" **Let's game! Metcha game! Mutcha Game! What's your name!? ~I'm a Kamen Rider!~** "

You get blinded by a bright light, screaming a bit in horror and your vision fades out to darkness.  
  
**MEANWHILE**

* * *

  
In a jungle setting, a rider raises his head as he remained knelt down on a piece of ruined wall. A gun in his hand. He stands up and points his gun out off to some random location and fires…-

* * *

A flock of birds startle you awake lying on your back, staring up at foliage hanging way above you. “Where?...” You mumbled out as you start to sit yourself up rather clumsily to notice something immediately off with your hands and on your feet. You’re wearing black gloves or something? White shoes? What on earth is going on!? You feel around your head the best you can and hit, hearing metal cling. You’re wearing armour and you- Lost your balance a bit. This is all odd to you as tried to make sense to what happened.

But whilst standing there, thinking. You look around the surrounding area to see something coming out from the ground. Shapes and sizes of orange until they formalized in humanoid forms themselves. Making noises as they held swords. They were all around you and appear to be threatening. You stand there for a bit, as you were about to open your mouth. “Oh uh, could you-” Before backing up at a swing of the oddly shaped head person’s sword. Dodging it completely. “Hey what was that for?!”

Two more tries to swing at you with their swords and you dodge out of the way of the first one and get hit by the second one. “Ugh!” Sparks fly and you back up, looking down a tiny bit to see this bar you had on your chest had gone down by one bar. “What is this? A game?!” You questioned out bluntly before seeing more going to attack you. “Well if it's a game you want, it's a game you’ll get!” You step to the side to dodge three sword swings and went to punch one of the odd sword wielding person nearest to you.

On your suppose first attack on the person, it must’ve angered the others because they are now on top of you, swinging their swords violently down at you as you laid there crunched up into a ball. Helpless. With no weapon to help yourself against those attacking you. Your health bar went down to one bar remaining, flashing and broke out into the drivers game status that starts playing out. Making you survive longer than usual. But it feels like you cannot take any more hits like this as sparks kept flying off from you from each sword hit.

In the distance. A gunshot is heard and three odd shaped head guys within the surrounding crowd around you fall to the ground and dematerialized from existence. All turned to where the gunshot sound came from and they started to run up a slope of where this person wearing black holding a gun in hands fends off the people attacking him.

With life fleeting before your eyes. You felt almost incapacitated to move and thus passed out just as your ‘Gashat’ sent sparks all across your body into the mix.

* * *

The man in black armour, shooting at the last of the enemies trying to attack him with petty swords. Saw you lay there on the ground.

You were not moving despite the shouting voice going over with “Game Clear!” as he begun to walk towards your unconscious body. Seeing your health bar is down to one bar, which was for some reason flashing. He finds it odd that the jungle place around him and yourself had gone and he stands in Japan of some bridge with you still. Further more this person that had come out from nowhere is still here with him and that shouldn't happen in normal means.

He considers the option in helping you to get the nearest hospital, but he takes note of your belt and the lightly sparking gashat slotted in. He went to step on over closer to you and tried to yank the gashat out from your belt, before receiving a shock through his arm. Causing him to back up as he hold onto his hand. After inspecting his hand over, he looks back at you and your belt with a hint of discern in his breath. This option he had in mind is now not of some normal hospital to take you back to recover, but rather somewhere more secret. It was to take you back to the abandoned hospital to rest with the armour still on for some reason.

Later on with him bringing you to the old hospital of his. A fully casual wearing man stands at the door way, holding onto a phone whilst thinking about something as a girl sits on a chair slouched far forward towards you as you were lying on your back on a bed, where the armour suited guy did the best he could to put you there and is now standing at the door way, with also a blanket of pink and white pattern rabbit heads on over you. The girl sitting on the chair goes to knock you on the visor of the armour you’re wearing to sit back. Seeming unhappy. She turns back and looks at the man standing in the doorway of the old hospital room.

You were… Very much awake at this point, but they did not know that and you didn't want to say anything at them to startle them. Though every time you tried to move, you were unable too. So you just laid there, watching them talk and listen.

It was Japanese from what you can take it from and it seems like they are questioning where you came from and that the man at the door is going to call someone. But you’re not sure whom…

With all the talk going about and finally stopping when the man walks away from the room to some unknown place. You close your eyes and wish this is all just a dream. Not until a sigh escapes your lips.


	2. Game What?!: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Adventure! Our hero had discovered a mysterious library located somewhere within their city library after taking back a book titled "The True Beginning". Putting it back and coming across a odd device known as a Game Driver. A Driver capable to transform users into powerful beings known as Kamen Riders! However unbeknownst to our hero. They may have accidentally travel a longs way from home and are bunged up in a hospital of their condition, which is being overlooked by their possible saviour?

“... Ahhh! It sighed!” The girl pointed at you, in which whom stood up from her chair and went to stand closer to the door way.  
  
Someone came in running from outside the room of the hallway into the hospital room you two were in, after the man had heard her shouting out something and placed his hand on the girl’s arm to shove her behind himself. He gets his driver ready half way up in holding it, as he stares down at you for a moment before looking back at the girl next to him. She in return nods, motioning to him with her eyes that she was sure she heard something come from you.  
  
“I’m sorry...” you said to them quickly in quiet tone, but this did not stop the man to go overboard and quickly put on his belt and take out a card thats slightly the same shape as yours. Pointing it out as a gun and presses down a button. “Hmph.” “ **Bang bang shooting!** ” He brings it to his other hand and spins it around his finger like some sort of revolver, grasping hold of it and Holding it up close to his face “Hensin.” Before placing it into his belt slot. “ **Gashato!** ”. A weird halo of portraits appeared around the man and he finger gun points at one image as it spun around him, seeming to lock onto one that had one eye covered. “Hmph.” he said again as he seemly ‘selected’ his character and proceeded to transform before your very eyes. “ **Let's game! Metcha game! Mutcha Game! What's your name!? ~I'm a Kamen Rider!~** ”  
  
After the man had turned into the black armoured person you saw not long ago. You were in awe for what you saw. “Whow…” But the man- who was just about to go towards you rather threateningly, heard you say that at him. He looks back at the girl. “Huh?” They both say in unison. He quickly looks back at you and gets to the point rather quickly. “Who are you and where did you get that driver?” He asked, stepping closer towards you as he brought out a gun from the yet again halo appearing around him.  
  
1) “I found it!”  
2) “Wait wait!”  
3) “My name is!-”  
  
1) “ **I found it and-!** ”  
  
The man was going to punch you for where you laid but stopped himself when the girl behind him shouted. “Wait!”. Too which he responds. “Idiot! They could be one of the bugsters!” Silence lingered between you three. **[Go back to the selection.]** **  
****  
**2) **“W- Wait, wait! It's not what it looks like!”** **  
****  
**“ -And I’m to believe that from someone that is able to follow me and keep hold of their gashat?!” He shouted, pointing the gun at you more. “Followed you?...” you questioned. The girl lightly says to the man. “Taiga…”. All the response he dose was. “Hmph.” **[Go back to the selection.]** **  
****  
**3) “ **My name is!-** ”  
  
“Enough!” the man shouted and went to try fire. But his arm was pushed upwards by the girl towards the ceiling. Letting the bolt leave a dent in it. You stare quietly. “You know I cannot move…” “ **Gashoun…** ” The man reappears once again after shoving the girl off from his arm. Giving her a dead stare and looks back at you. “Still, how are you capable of following me?” another pausing moment lingers you all, before you respond. “I don’t know.” You suddenly get feeling back in your hand. “You’re lying.” “I’m not!” You snap back. Making your honesty genuine. “This, ‘driver’ I just got was intriguing me for where it was and truth be told, all of this was by complete accident.”  
  
“If it was an accident then, why don’t you hand it over?” He said. You fearing he would say that. “I don’t think we or even I can.” You responded back. Getting feeling back pretty much everywhere in your body. Which you go to sit yourself back up. The bar on your chest is at full and the two nearest to you seemed shocked. “You said you were not able to move?!” He does not seem happy. “I guess I got feeling of my body.” You reach down to your belt and went to try remove the gashat. But it was stuck. “Eh?” You tried yanking on it some more and look to the man. Or should we now call him Taiga. “Hmph…”  
  
Just as you were about to speak. That same halo you’ve been seeing appears around you and four items begin to appear around you. You and the other two look confused. Before it lands on a weird looking map image. And out… Comes an old map of all things. It floats to the ground and you all look down at it. Something starts to appear on it, showing some location and an ‘x’. How Ironic. You go to pick it up and look it over. Taiga and his girl friend maybe? Both raise an eyebrow at you. “What could this mean?...” You said, but the two seem more baffled. “You can see what's on it?” asked Nico “mMm!, but it's not here.” Taiga rolls his eyes and steps on over. Looking at the blank map in his eyes before walking out of the room with a tough sigh. “What use would a map serve?” asked Taiga “I dunno.” you responded “Completely and utterly useless..” Taiga said as you get off the bed. “If there is an x on this map. I’m going to find it and find out what is really going on.” They both look at you shockenly before letting you by as you forced your way through. They both decide to follow you after looking at one another.

* * *

  
As you walk out into the public, gaining weird looks from the people trying to shop. Holding the map way ahead of you without looking ahead. You bump into someone and drop the map. “Oh oh! So sorry!” You and the person you bumped into crouched down to hold on either corner of the map as you both stood. You look up to the person trying to get a good look at the person.  
  
They were wearing a white coat and looked at you concernedly. You both suddenly back up in shock. But you didn't expect him to back up. “No I’m sorry!” The man shouted and bowed at you. “Uh…” You look at the map quickly and back at the man. “Its okay- E- EH?!” You look back at the map to see it has changed, it was old but it can change its surface image. But this new image of a map showed to be in a location quite close to you. “Are you a game rider?” asked the young man. You look at him. “A game what?” “Emu.” Taiga said coming up from behind you along with the girl. “Taiga, Nico?” said Emu at both of them. “Emu… Taiga… Nico?” They all look at you as you said that. “Hey Emu. We were following this rider. Claiming they got the driver by accident. I’m here to take it off from them as it seems they were not supposed to have it in the first place.” You shake your hand at him. “You know I’m right here.” Taiga looks away. Emu looks really concerned and confused at the same time at both of you. “They’re not a bugster… But… How come you’re at level one form?” Taiga knocks on the back of Emu’s head for stupidity whilst getting a return knock at the back of his head from Nico as well in return. Taiga feels the back of his head looking at Nico as he went to hold her shoulders. She just laughs. Taiga forcefully lets go and goes to look at both you and Emu.  
  
“They cannot get the gashat out.” Taiga said folding his arms, looking at your belt and back Emu. “I could-...” said on Emu, talking with Nico and Taiga as you went to peer past them at some odd, out of place crack in the ground. Glowing a bit as you went to take a glance at the map. It’s the ‘x’. With the area matching up with the map, just as you look behind yourself. You snap out of it just as Emu spoke to you. “Something wrong?”  
  
You go and point at the crack. “I see something over there. It's what I’ve been following on this map.” you responded to Emu. Walking past them to get to the crack in the ground. Taiga seems to have a brainwave look on his face ‘It's not blank after all?’ as Niko and Emu followed you. You knelt down at the crack. “Its right here. I’m telling you!” Emu leans forward a bit. Planting his hands on his knees. “Eh?...” Nico butts in. “I don’t see anything.” Before Taiga joins in the party of you, Emu and Nico. Nico holds onto his arm and Taiga shoves her off.  
  
You went to place your hand over it and pat at it. “There is no way I can break this open-” A halo of items appear around you and huge pickaxe appears. Falling to the ground in front of you all. You tried catching it with your buttery fingers “Wh- whow!” until it lands right on the crack and makes it crumble under its weight. Dust flies up at you, Emu, Taiga and Nico face's and you all cough. However as the dust cloud clears. Something lays near the large pick. You pick it up, along with the pickaxe.  
  
It looks familiar, but the three around you look shocked for some reason. They look at one another and Taiga speaks up. “Gekitotsu Robots?! How?!” You look at Taiga. “Huh?” Emu takes out one that looks the same as the one you have and you stare at it before looking back at yours. You drop it as if it were some snake but catch it with your hand again. “Hang on! Why is it a problem if there two of the same?” You asked. The three continued to look at one another. “Well…” Begun Emu. “There was so much made of gashat’s and its impossible that copies were made of it. Unless.” He looks at Taiga who was already in his Rider form of level two. “Taiga…” You look to him and stand up with the gashat in your hand. “How did you?!” “Sorry Emu.” said Taiga rather bitterly “Taiga! Why?!” Shouted Nico. You look at Nico and Emu. “What wrong?” Taiga points his gun at you. “Hand it over, peacefully.” You turn to look at Taiga, taking a step back a bit, gripping harder on the retrieved gashat. “What?!”  
  
“Just as I thought.” He was going to fire at you!- “Stop!” shouted Emu. Who someone unknown to you steps in, in all pink all over, who raises his hammer to deflects the shot of Taiga’s before grabbing Taiga’s gun and putting themselves into some sort of hammer and gun arm lock. “They’re not our enemy!” shouted what sounds like Emu? “Something fishy is up and they need to be stopped.” Taiga looks to you. “Give up the driver or I’ll have to take it away from you.” he shouts at you, pushing Emu out of the way and goes to fire three shots.  
  
As the three shots fire towards you. Everything freezes. “I’m going to die here?... No. I cannot die… Not today. Ever! I’ve not seen it all!” Then everything resumes. The driver sparks, making the hatch open and the shots get deflected by some power produced by the transformation happening to you “I’m climbing to two!” Posing with you kneeling down. “ **Level up!** ”. Both Emu and Taiga look at you as you begun. “ **Adventurer Artifactooo~!** **Watashi o eru?! (Get em?!)** **Watashi o eru! (Get em!)** **Watashi o eru!!! (Get em!!!) Get them alll~!** ” As the transformation process begins, you start to climb two ascending rock walls on either side and grab hold of your large pickaxe that gravitated up to you and opens up a little upon grasping hold of it amongst hopping up into the air from the rock walls and land at the ground with the pickaxe slamming into the floor in your level two form. You stand up and sling the pickaxe over your shoulder.  
  
You wore red with a hat, shoulder pads and a scarf that hung down at the front on your left, with the overall design looking slightly the same as Ex-aid, apart from well. Everything of your rider form.  
  
"Taiga, I'm not an enemy that Emu stated. Though... Even if I don't know whats going on, I sure as hell know one thing." You lower your pickaxe. "You cannot have this gashat!"

 

  
[To be continued!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRweC4O589s)

* * *

  
Next time on Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Adventure!  
  
Ex-Aid and Snipe fight it out over the appeared copied gashat from our findings from our hero of the story until finding a bugster that has levels surpassing even max level?! Can our hero stop the bugster alone? -And what purpose does the Adventurer's gashat have?  
  
Find out next week Friday!


	3. Hackers Disbandure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Adventure! Our hero makes a brittle allegiance to Taiga without our hero knowing that did not last long as our hero readies for battle with an unexpected ally turning against them, with the help from Emu as Ex-Aid fending them off from our hero processing the adventurer gashat, whilst our hero had also discovered a gashat that both Emu, Taiga and Nico did not expect to see a copy of. Would our hero make out of this complicated battle unscathed?!

Taiga raises his gun up towards you after you had reached level two form, going ahead on firing at you. Though as he did, shooting five shots at you. Emu steps in and deflects the shots yet again with his hammer. However two get past him towards you causing Emu to look behind himself as the stray shots fly by.  
  
You raise your large pickaxe to block one shot with the middle base of your pickaxe before getting hit at the side of your head by the last one. You held on the side of your head as you back up. “Ugfh! Why you!-” You said. Raising your pickaxe up and started to charge at Taiga. Emu looks to Taiga as well and starts to charge at him also. Bringing out a gashat and pressing a button on its side “ **Maximum Mighty X!** ”. He places it into his belt, before closing it “ **Maximum Gashat!** ” and reopening it “ **Gachan Level Max!, Saidaikyuu No Powerful Body! Dariragan! Dagozuban!** ” As Emu continued running he hits something down on his belt “ **Maximum Mighty X!** ” and a torso like figure with a face appeared in the sky and went down after Emu. Which opened up and swallowing Emu, who then proceeded to embody the new rather large suit of armour.  
  
“HHHuuuuu!!!” Emu said, rearing back his large fist and went to punch Taiga far back “Gaaa!”,  “Hugh!” Taiga grunted in response but he remained on his guard, where he countered the knock back with a stance. He lowers his gun that took some of impact of the punch until he himself got out a gashat.  
  
You still charging at Taiga, get halted by Emu’s large arm who looks down to you in his large suit of armour. “Wait. I don’t want you to get hurt so let me handle this.” You lower your large pickaxe and point at Taiga amongst transforming without you looking, shouting as you slap Emu raised arm. “But he shot me! I atleast need to get some sort of payback on that!”  
  
Whilst you were arguing to Emu for something rather pointless. A distance sound of “ **Gachan! Dual Up! Scramble Da! Shutsugeki! Hasshin! Bang Bang Simulations! Hasshin!** ” could be heard followed by a ray of shots being fired at you both. Emu covers you with his body. “Ghaaa!” Emu shouted, falling on his knee, making you back up a little. “Emu, are you okay?” You asked whilst you see his health bar lower to halfway down.  
  
“Are you still gonna help that driver Ex-Aid? Or would you rather risk having another outbreak happening again?” Emu shook his head at what Taiga said before looking at you. “Run.” You stare at Emu. “What?” Emu stands up and knocks you back a little. “Run!- Get to safety, go!” You nod at Emu. “I’ll repay you back later on okay!?” You sling the pickaxe over your shoulder, beginning to run away from Emu. Taiga sees this and goes to fire again. But Emu goes to punch the shots away. Standing between you fleeing and Taiga’s aggressive attacks.  
  
“... Ex-Aid…” Taiga says. “We don’t have to do this Taiga.” said Emu as Taiga gets ready to fire. “Ex-Aid, whenever were you ever right about most things. I’m not letting this opportunity go.” Emu raises his fist. Pointing it at Taiga. “Opportunity?...” Emu lowers his fist, quickly realising something. “You cannot mean…” “Hmph. You finally gotten me all figured out already huh? In that case.” He finally fires as Emu takes the brunt of the blast. Breaking off into a sprint at Taiga.

* * *

  
**ELSEWHERE!**  
  
You run around a corner of a shopping mall full of people shopping who are unaware of the battle happening not far away. Leaning up against the wall slightly out breath, as one shopper looks at you. You in return just give a two finger salute in a faked good looking posture. Until returning to your rather exhausted state when the shopper walks away.  
  
Though as you catch your breath amongst running away from a battle. You catch something in the corner of your eye. A man staring you down from leaning up against railing up at the first floor of the mall. He smiles down at you when you notice him before bringing his arms off from the railing. Walking away.  
  
‘What was that all about?’ you thought quickly until you hear a distance scream from a shop not far from you. You begin to rush through the crowds of people shopping to where a whole bunch of people are running away from the heard scream of the shop. Where you see some people falling over, dropping their bags as guys with odd orange shaped heads emerge from a internet cafe.  
  
In the middle of the crowd of potential enemies. A person not looking quite the same as the rest has the colour scheme of dark brown and red. It wore a long coat of the dark brown with two grey rusted belt buckles at the waist whilst the whole middle section of the person had brown flaky skin with red corrupting scars all around it. Its head showed a rat with its upper right half of their face exposed to what seems to be of a rat's skull. They had a notched whip at their disposal as well. Though that did not stop them to look at you. “Hrm? ...Oh…?” they place their clawed hand over their supposed eyes to get a better look at you as they leaned forward. Until getting a thrilling conclusion expression from them.  
  
“... Isn’t it that a rider I see? Tsk! Whatever we’re done here. Rid of them!” The rat person points at you, commanding their army of cleaning equipped goons to attack you. They near, throwing about brooms and mops at you. Which you defend them off swiftly with your pickaxe. You swipe sideways with your pickaxe at the enemies, easily defeating the first row until something changed on the enemies head’s. Their colour was now not of orange but more of white.  
  
“What is this?” You raise your large pickaxe to try stop an attack before it knocked you back. “Ah… You were a little more stronger than most Game Riders, see.- I merely adjusted their levels. Exceeding them higher than yours, I’m interested if you can put up with the challenge…” You kick one back looking at the rat person. “That’s a bit unfair!”. “Nothings a challenge if you know how to use it.” the rat person responds. Laughing before walking off. “Hey! Come back!- Wh!” You dodge out of the way of an attack and went to use your pickaxe to take down only two this time. No where near enough to take down the rest. “Dammit. This is not enough.” You look down at your pickaxe seeing two buttons, as you went ahead in going on pressing on one of the two of them. “Lets see what this would do!” You go to throw a swing of your pickaxe again at one of the enemies as it blows up into a weird red looking circular object. The circular object gets absorbed into your weapon, before beginning to glow red and growing in size.  
  
You were taken aback for how heavy it has gotten all of a sudden, as you go to lift it up with all your might. “This will do!” Until you go to bring your pickaxe down at the rest of the enemies admitting a sundering red strike on them. Blowing all of them up in their aftermath.  
  
You sit down on your bottom, out of breath once again as you put your normal sized pickaxe on your lap. “It is complete. You’re ready.” You place your hand under your chin. “I still don’t know what’s going on or why I’m doing this- Wait.” You stand up and look around yourself. Hearing a voice again. “When you return. We’ll tell you everything.” You stand up. “We? There is more than one of you? Where are you?” There was no response after that. “Hello? Bah! I’m talking to myself?…” You lift up the red gashat you still had from finding it in the ground, thinking back about this Taiga person who tried to fight you over for it. “Maybe I should go check on them…” Then you remembered what Emu said. ‘ _Run!- Get to safety, go!_ ’  
  
You clasp hold of the gashat, looking down at your belt at your own gashat. Thinking for a moment before reaching down to take hold of it. You’re not sure if you’re able to remove it now, but you attempt it either way.

* * *

  
As you went to try and remove it, you quickly discover you’re able to “ **Gashoun…”** as the area around you suddenly starts to warp back in the old library. However on your return you did not expect to find company waiting for you as your gashat in your hand started to glow red. It shot out an arched red beam to the ground. Which then reformed into a being looking like the Game Rider Adventurer you were. However he lacked metal armourings and eye goggles. But he did have that hat still with a dull looking expression on his face. He also wore a long dark red coat too, with the bottom long coat area split off in four hanging strands.  
  
“Uh. Who-” you started to ask, but he raises his hand to stop you. “My name is Data. I’m the base of the Game Rider Adventurer for the gashat. It has been a while since we’ve looked for a suitable rider to use our power for a long time and you were exceptional in wielding it. But lack understanding.” Data’s condescending talk about you frightened you a bit at the core as you turned to properly face him. However your gashat glowed again this time orange. “Hey! Data-chan! It’s no fun to go all out formal on our master! I’ve been dying to see who this human is!” ‘Master?’ you thought just as a beam shoots out from the gashat again and forms another complete orange being. With two small pickaxes on his back with a pair of red eyes, followed by a deep searing engraved circuitry off from the side of his eyes, hands and arms. Did you not mention that his arms look muscular?  
  
“It's a human! A human!” He celebrates about whilst Data goes to stick his foot out under the cheering orange person. Tripping them up onto their back against the ground. “Mine. If you be so kind and not scare…-” Data looks at you. “Oh uh! It’s [Full name]” You responded quickly. “[Name]...” Mine stumbles back up and places his hands on either shoulders of Data. “But it’s a human!”  
  
You cock your head out a bit. “A human?” Both Data and Mine look at you. All of a sudden Mine runs up you in rapid speed. Making you back way up against the bookshelf as Mine hops on the dark wood table to get up really close to you. “We’re not human but any human I see, if I like them.” he taps your nose. “-Are mine.” Data forcefully pulls Mine away from you and gets him in a headlock. “Hey! What did I not just say?!” “Ech let me go! We’re to have great things together. I can see it coming!” “Stop it!” Data goes to kick Mine away at a nearest bookshelf. “Go back to your books!” Data sighs as he watches Mine pulling books off from the shelf one by one. Dancing around them.  
  
Data looks back at you. “We’ve got a long story to tell you… Now that your life depends on that driver.” You look down at the driver and back up at Data. “Please, take a seat.” He points at the main desk with the globe near it which had a fancy leather chair. You nevertheless sit down on it. Data went to sit down on the floor with his legs folded under him as he looks to you.

  
[[Data And Mine Appearances](http://i.imgur.com/RIR5pvv.png)]

* * *

  
Data inhales and begins. “The game driver system you process at this time was created to combat against viruses known formally as the game virus outside japan, for a worldwide effort to contain it. When the virus rapidly spread to countries into the next. Causing bugstars to run amuck in the cities. Word had spread from Japan that they made devices to battle against the game virus, following the revealed truth if someone was infected with it. They would disappear forever if they got a game over. How this game virus spread was through black marketing containing information and cards from a game made out from it.-  
  
-The UN tried to convey a meeting on the issue with no success in sight. Though the countries representatives acknowledged that something had to be done, so when the meeting was adjourned. The world superpowers banded together to offer their support in a secret meeting codenamed ‘World Cure’. It involved putting together a team of five top tier hackers to infiltrate Genm Corp with unique hacking methods.-  
  
-The targets were simple and are of following. One!” Data points one finger up. “Steal blueprints, designs and information regarding the driver’s and the gashat. Two!” He brings up a second finger. “Fabricate a driver and gashats suited for the user without need of added accessories to track down a game virus.” Data put up a third finger. “Third and last target. Give the driver to a compatible user…”  
  
Mine suddenly springs up beside you making you jump out of your skin, holding a book up in the air as he shouts. “Here comes the interesting part!” Mine then tosses the book at Data’s head, which bounced off from Data head and he calmly picks up the book. Opening it. “Thank you Mine, for that.” Mine walks away proudly. “Not a problem Data-chan!” You stare at Mine as he walks to the nearest bookshelf to dig out at least all of the books when Data speaks up. Coughing as he looks into the book. “Where was I? Ah.- Tragic struck in the hacking group funded by the countries of the world... -  
  
\- The hackers were not very trusting of one another. Planning on conspiring with against each other with the information stolen from the corporation. And the soul root to all of this was because the information stolen was infected with the game virus. The trust went downhill rather quickly as each of them started to get sick and faced disappearing forever. Apart from one who kept on with his work.-  
  
-Fearing everyday he would soon disappear, his planning and determination kept him going for so long. Nearing the end of of his hard work on the driver, he managed to make this Digital Library and completed the gashat’s game.”  
  
**Many Years Ago…** ****  
**  
**

* * *

  
A man sits at a computer in the Digital Library. Rapidly typing on it as his body appeared to be slowly disappearing from existence. He wipes from his forehead of sweat as he looks to the device near his computer, this device bearing the gashat game with a loading bar going up on the computer screen. He signs, staring up at the cloudy ceiling. Though the computer he was sitting at bleeped multiple times, as many windows appeared on the screen, showing rapidly loading bars as the man started to panic. He started typing away on his keyboard to try close them quickly as he could. But because of this happening on the computer. The gashat in the device slot sparked, ejecting out the gashat with much force onto the floor.  
  
The gashat glowed on the ground, spreading its glowness out and ascend upwards to materialize two beings who started looking at themselves all over. The man seems very shocked as he stood. When the orange one noticed the man. “You- You…” He leans forward at the man inspecting his face. “... Look odd.” The man pulls a frowning face. “Huh?” The orange being stands up right and inspects his arms over. “This is very interesting.” The hatted person walks up to the man quickly, taking hold of his wrist and began to painfully twists it to inspect it in such an odd way. “Uh-gah!” Said the man. The red hatted person lets go forcefully. “Human without a doubt.” The one nearest to him of orange looks to the hatted person. “Oi! You cannot treat my friend like that!” The man sorts out his shirt. “Friend?” Asked the man as the hatted person looks at the orange person saying in response to. “Friend?...”  
  
**Weeks Later…** ****  
**  
**

* * *

  
Coming through an opening elevator doors of the Digital Library. Game Rider Adventurer steps in and pulls the gashat out from the belt “ **Gashoun…** ” and places the gashat down on the table near him. The two beings appeared as normal from the gashat. The orange one sitting on a chair, fiddling with a paper aeroplane whilst the red hatted person watches the man that came out from the Rider form. Seeing he was breathless and goes to put the book down on the desk with the globe at the end of the Digital Library. “Master?” asked the hatted person, when all of a sudden the man stumble down to the ground. His body now starting to fade.  
  
“Data and Mine…” Both Data and Mine run up to him. Shocked to see him on the ground. “Master-chun! You’re dying! Eeee!” Mine holds the paper aeroplane up to his own eyes. “I’d fear this would come… Data.” The man looks at Data. “Yes Master?” “Egh! Y- You know what to do right?” “To find the next rider to use the driver? Yes.” The man spasms all over. “M- Master!” shouted Data. “Don’t worry about me Data. A small part the world is saved but the rest of the world... is still in danger.... In the end I created something beautiful to help save it and I’m leaving the rest… To you two… … Thank you… For everything...” He said smiling. Before fading away.  
  
Data has a moment of shock escape his mouth and stood up, staring down at the spot in silence along with Mine. Where Data walks up to the desk the man had put the book down. Looking at its title. ‘The True Beginning’, When Data continued to stare at it, he gets punched at his back by Mine. “Data! How can you be so calm about this?! Our master died and you just continue his work?! Do you know what this means? We- We’re free…” Mine looks at his hands. Data angrily looks back at Mine. “No, we are not. We were never were from the beginning! Our purpose Mine! Have you not forgotten it? Both as one, as Datamine. Our power gifted to the game rider, was us given a chance to save the world. We’re much more than a bugstar in a game and surpass a human.” Data lifts the book up as he looks at it and Mine snatches it off from him.  
  
The lift to the Digital Library opens and someone quickly steps in. A bugster appeared before them in a corrupted state as they stepped into the library. Resembling a mechanical snake of black metal scales and a bright green underbelly. He had big green poison leaking fangs with a wide open mouth. Adorned with a black long coat of torn ends from the bottom and sleeves. “I am whole again! -And you shall taste my poison! Begon traitors!” The snake bugster charges at the two as Data tosses the book to the side and brings out his pickaxes from his back. He stops his charging attack in locking his pickaxes at the fangs of the snake bugster whom struggled to get free whilst Data gets up close and kicks him back. The snake man stumbles back as a crack appeared on his chest. “Data-chan! See that?” “mMm!” Both Data and Mine charge at the snake person with Mine swinging his pickaxes at the chest of the bugster to break away any data at the surface. When Mine back ups, finishing his part. Data runs in and grabs hold of something within the open bugster corrupted chest. Pulling out a burned book as he holds onto his arm in pain with the book in that same hand. “How dare you!” Shouted the snake man. Materializing two snake infused scimitars dripping with poison.  
  
The snake man places the two scimitars on either side of himself. Both admitting a toxic glow and running towards at Data and Mine. Leaping up against the two to unleash a chaotic toxic slash at the two. Both Data and Mine fall to the ground grunting in pain as the look up at the snake person. Who stands up to look down at the driver. He laughs when picking it up. Crushing it as it sparks and drops it on the ground. Data watches in horror as his past master life’s work all came to nothing before his eyes. The snake the man turns on the spot to leave the Digital Library before saying. “Farewell Traitors.” Data slams his fist into the ground and went to crawl to the driver. But Mine got to him first instead and insisted for them to recover in the gashat. Which Data complied with Mine and they both re-entered the gashat.  
  
**Present Day…** ****  
**  
**

* * *

  
You place your hand over your chin, thinking. “The game driver was destroyed?” You asked, earning a nod from Data. You glance at the game driver on the table in front of you until glancing at Mine who was sitting really close to you. Speaking up rather loudly. “But we repaired it! Just the two of us over the years! As those uglies thought we were dead.” You look to Data. “But the holding onto the gashat within the driver and the sparks?” Data goes to stand up, nearing up to you two. “That was us performing the actions for you. As I once said from the beginning. You lacked understanding, and not only that. We needed to see if you were compatable of using the game driver…” Data shuffles the book he had under his coat and shows it to you. “May I suggest you read up on this.” Data places down a book titled ‘Game Driver and Gashat usage.’ before you. Sliding it closer towards you as he goes to watch you intently. You look up at Data and Mine which were both staring at you. You take hold of the book and nod. “I will.” Data nods and steps up closer to the Adventurer’s gashat. “Even then.” He said, turning his head to look at you. “If you have further inquiries on bugstars. Feel free to ask me.” He dematerialized from his form in a form of energy, entering the gashat once more.

* * *

  
Hours later you were hunkered over the opened book given to you by Data, sound asleep with the Digital Library lights turned off before unexpectedly someone appears at the centre of the Digital Library, knelted down as they stand up to look around in mild shock. They had a game driver on around their waist as they brought their eyes down on you. Their attentioned gets brought to something else quickly in the Digital Library however, the gashat and the driver.  
  
They step on over to the table with the gashat on it reaching out to go try pick it up. Until being stopped by a stray red gloved hand grabbing the person’s hand. “What do you think you’re doing here?” You stirred awake as the lights within the Digital Library turn on revealing the intruder of the library. Raising your head to look at them properly. It was- “Taiga?!” You stand up quickly as you saw where his hand was at. “A bugster…” Taiga says as Data lets go of Taiga’s wrist when Taiga forcefully pulled back getting his gashat out ready. However Mine comes out from nowhere behind Taiga and swiftly confiscated Taiga’s gashat, shouting. “Mine!” Taiga quickly realizes what Mine took and yelled. “Oi! Thats mine! Give it back!” Taiga walks up closer to Mine to try get it away from him. But Mine decides to play with Taiga a bit by dangling it above his head and narrowly missing Taiga’s attempts to grab it.  
  
This went on for a solid minute before Data raises his voice. “Silence!” Mine stops messing around with Taiga and looks at Data, along with both you and Taiga also looking at Data. You sit down in a slump and sigh. “This is a library. I will not tolerate tomfoolery amongst guests.” Data points to Taiga. “Even those seeking to bring it.”  
  
Taiga huffs and snatiches his gashat back from Mine who he then lowers his head in sadness, walking off. Fiddling around with some random books from the shelf. Taiga sits down on a chair and looks at Data, looks away and at you rather angrily. Taiga slams down his hands on the table closest to him. Standing up and walking up to you. “How can you be working with bugsters?! Have you forgotten what happened in Japan?! Why we are fighting them?” You felt unsure on how to respond to that. “I’m sorry… I was not aware there was bugsters here until now. But they are not bad bugsters from what they’ve told me.”  
  
Silence lingered in the library a bit until Data breaks it by speaking out. “I believe you two require information on this and I deeply apologize in advance for not telling you sooner [Name].” Data says as Mine gets the point. Bowing for Data, as Data dislike bowing for apologizing in general. “In order for a game driver to work. A system had to be in place to store data of the user’s using the game drivers. Which means in other words... Those infected by the game virus automatically become players, with their data becoming written and stored into the gaming system. If the virus effects are reversed or stopped. Their data would be taken off from the system and avoid becoming a full host for a bugsters… Japan had it sorted out for a while… But what the hackers did. Had already harbored an outbreak waiting to happen all over the world. And by happening I truly mean right now.”  
  
Taiga gets up. “You…” Mine places his hand on Taiga’s shoulder to keep him seated but shoved Mine’s hand off. Still going after Data amongst shouting. “You see-!”  
  
The buckle of Taiga’s belt was suddenly gets clipped off as Mine waves at Taiga. “Bye bye.” You watch Taiga disappear from the Digital Library as you quickly look at Data worryingly. “Don’t worry he’s fine. He’s returned back to the entry point of where you last left the mall to come back here. However, because he spent enough time being here. It’s now closed up. Let's hope you use the elevator next time…” Data says, pointing at the globe for some reason.  
  
Taiga stands in the mall next to the internet cafe that's being repaired, staring at the ground before he raises his hand to have the gashat you found in his hold. Nico out of nowhere comes running up to Taiga and pulls him away.

* * *

  
You stand near the globe with Mine. Both of you inspecting it over as an odd pin attached to the globe is stationed on Japan. Mine goes to move the pin. “You see this pin [Name]?” You nod. “It takes us to locations all around the world of their libraries containing an elevator!” You watched him spin the globe about as he held the pin attachment on the globe. “But what would happen if it were in the middle of the ocean?” Mine stops moving the globe as the pin was station right on the pacific ocean name on the globe and looks at you. “... I have not tried that yet.” Data speaks up. “Nothing would happen. You’ll be sent to the nearest elevator of a library to avoid suspicion.” Mine finishes moving the pin on the globe and stands up. Walking to the elevator. “Well! In that case. See you two in Hawaii!”  
  
You stand up right to see Mine heading to the elevator, shouting. “Hawaii?!” before grabbing the game driver and the gashat along the way. You force your way into the elevator as Mine goes in, closing as you and Mine wait. Data on the other hand inside the library sighs and looks to his side. “Not again…”  
  
The elevator soon opened after ascending with Mine walking out before you, following him as well as you both look around. The area seems to be a lobby of some place with a desk at the entrance of the building. The outside windows showed the sun brightly out but what was also more confusing is this place is nowhere near a library that Mine stated to you. “Uh Mine? We’re in a hotel.” You said, turning to face him. However to your surprise he was already gone. You glance around panicky and see he was heading to the beach located at the front of the hotel. You rush out of the hotel.  
  
Mine stretches as he stood at the top of the steps of the beach entrance area from the hotel. Peering along the coast of the beach before spotting a juice stand with a tiny party happening next to it, including a game of volleyball. He makes his way down the steps eagerly, approaching the juice stand. Until sadly gets grabbed by the arm by someone behind him “Wha- a-!” whom then proceeds to pull him into one of the changing booths for the beach. Closing the door as the person stands at the door blocking Mine’s exit. He stares down at who caught him in this odd situation.  
  
It was you, who looked up at him rather angrily. “You cannot go out there looking like this! You’ll scare people!” You shouted at Mine. “Oh uh, I’m sorry.” You think for a moment and get an idea. “You’ll need a disguise.” “Huh?” asked Mine. You shuffle around in your pocket and get out the adventurer gashat. “Look. Why don’t you hide out in here while I go shopping for some clothes.” He stares down at the gashat and points his finger up. “Oh! You might need money for that!” He then suddenly pulls out a stack of money in the currency of dollars out from nowhere. “How much?!” You were shocked as you went wide eyed at this. Snatching it out of his hand and look at it over trying to count it. “Five thousand dollars.” Your mouth was agape at this even more. But you then half the amount of dollars in your hand, handing it back to Mine. “What are you doing?” questioned Mine. “We don’t need to be carrying that much about, people would get suspicious.” He thinks for a moment and nods. “You do have a point.”  
  
After all of that went down. He dematerialized before your eyes and goes back into the gashat as you exited the changing booth, putting the gashat away and looking over the money you have. You head back into the hotel and into the nearest in-store selling commodities. One of being loose fitting clothes of bright colours, hats and sunglasses. You pick out the shirt, hat, sunglasses and trunks before giving the money to the shopkeeper to buy them on the way out and re-enter the changing booth at the beach to put down the bag of brightly coloured clothes. “Huop!” Mine materializes out of the gashat, hopping inside the changing booth as you close the door, waiting for him to finish.  
  
After a couple of minutes of him changing into the clothes went by. He would soon be standing before you with round sunglasses on, a brown safari hat on his head, bright navy blue and bright light blue flower patterned t shirt and a bright red and bright orange flaming trunks. “How do I look?” You rub your chin. Shrugging. “Normal. At least...” He fist pumps quickly. “Yes! Now I can get ourselves some juice.” He pulls out his half stack of the dollars. Slapping down a one hundred dollar bill on the wooden counter stand, sitting on the stool as he points up at the chalk drawing of a fancy drink in a glass cup on the black board above the stand behind the server. “Two of those please!”  
  
**An Hour Gone By…** ****  
**  
**

* * *

  
You two sat on the stools at the juice stand drinking juice, as you had your hand on the side of your cheek. Thinking deeply. “Mine.” “Hmm? What is it?” responded Mine as he gulps his juice down. “How come you were able to get so much money out?” He stops drinking the juice and tilts his head down. “Whatever you want you get-” “No I mean you, how did you get that much so quickly?” He turns his head to look at you. “Because you needed it. It's what my purpose is. … To mine through data.” You turn your head to look at Mine. “Have you ever got stuff you alone wanted?” He was silent at what you said, going back to drink. “No. It just doesn't work that way unfortunately.” You felt he was trying to avoid something as you think back on when Data told you of their creator who disappeared. You admit a sigh and look ahead at your drink.  
  
A very young boy hops up on the stool of the beach juice stand, sweating quite a bit. Breathlessly goes to order something from the stand server. “Hey um! Can I have orange juice please!” He pointed at the black board sign as the server of the stand nods at him, preparing it and serves it to the young boy quickly as he asks. “That would be seven dollars.” You glance at the young boy near you as he goes to search his pockets, finding nothing. “Mister. I don’t have any, sorry… Can I-” The man takes back the drink. “You cannot.” “But!-” “N!-” “Oi, oi, oi! Mind if I pay this for the child. He’s clearly dehydrated.” They both look at you as you lift up a ten dollar bill. Placing it in front of the kid. Which the man takes and puts the drink down without a question asked. “Let the boy keep the change.” You said. “Thank you!” said the kid next to you as he smiled, you smiled back in return and went back into finishing off your juice.

* * *

  
Data sits on the leather chair at the main desk of the Digital Library, lously flipping through the pages of a book he’s reading until he closes it boredly. But his attention was brought to the globe, as there is flashing red dot on it.

* * *

  
You and Mine were about to head out to the beach of Hawaii as a tune from a mobile starts going off in your pocket. Not knowing when you had a phone, you quickly take it out “When did I?...” You slide your finger across the green phone icon upon the surface of your now new red and orange coloured phone to answer it. You bring it up to your ear. “Hello?”  
  
“Its me Data.” You look to Mine who was going to walk away, but stopped to look at you. “Data? Is there something wrong?” You hear a sigh on the other side of the call. “There might be trouble happening on the other side of the world. I’d like you two to come back so we can get ready. “mMm.” You end the call and put the phone away. Looking to Mine as you run up to him. “Apparently there is some trouble happening somewhere on Earth. Data wants us back.” Mine nods and you two start running back to the hotel with Mine dematerializing to enter your gashat.  
  
Near the juice stall. The kid watches you run away to the hotel without noticing…

* * *

  
You run into the Digital Library to approach the main desk of the Library hall. Looking to Data that stands at the globe. He notices you coming up. “I’m glad you two came in time. There seems to be trouble occurring in the island of Japan once again. I suspect it might be the bugsters at work. But… We must observe instead of going up front. The chances are that the other game riders are already engaged in battle. Though we see something out of place. We will tell you.” You nod, putting on the game driver. “ **Game Driver!** ”. You watch Data sorting the globe out before re-entering the Adventurer Artifact gashat. You look the gashat over. “You two ready?” They both say in unison in return. “Yes.”  
  
At an opening of a courtyard with stairs leading to a law enforcement building. Three slightly large crowds of white head looking bugsters fight drivers in the centre of their crowds just as another crowd of bugsters exit the law enforcement building in sprint. Splitting off towards the three crowds to aid on the fight against the drivers.  
  
You crouch down behind a statue to remain hidden as you watched on with the fight, looking onwards at the first crowd. You see Emu in his mighty maximum x form, Taiga in his battle ship form and another unknown driver you don’t know with horns on the side of his head and a black cape. “Who is that one?” you asked out blently. “That is Brave, currently at level fifty.” You shift about on the spot and look around the area, seeing a gold glowing crack in the distance. “Brave…” You rub your chin. You quickly look towards Emu as he started to shout out something.  
  
“Brave! Get ready!” Brave brings his sword away in taking down one bugster in front of himself as he steps out of the crowd of bugsters he had to deal with. Looking back towards Emu as he nods to him. “Alright.” Brave said as Emu leaps out from his crowd of bugsters and goes to use his driver form’s extendable arms to create a binding ring around the three crowds of bugstars. With Taiga hopping out his crowd just as that happened, earning a nod from Emu. Taiga nods back getting his battle ship’s guns ready. “Let's go!” Emu tightened the encircled arms around the bugsters, hitting the floor below his feet as he gets a large leverage off the ground to bring up the bugsters into the air along with him. Before letting them go, tossing out an array of punches at the falling bugsters whilst Taiga blast off his battle ship cannons at the falling bugsters to keep them up in the air a bit longer. Brave runs under the falling bugsters area of landing with his Taddle Fantasy gashat in the side belt “ **Gachon! Kimewaza! Gachan! Taddle Critical Slash!** ”, getting his flaming sword ready and pressing the red button on it at least ten times, making the blade burn bright with a fearsome fire as it doubled up in size. He does a spin attack with his sword, completely wiping out the remaining bugsters.  
  
Emu and Tagia run up to Brave to nod at him until the three look at the entrance of the law enforcement building. Seeing a bugster looking different from the other ones they were fighting before walking out with what would be normal looking bugsters, but their appearances looked demonic with green searing corruption marks all over them. There was five of them around the one bugster in the middle walking along with them. “Thats!...” You stand up, sensing the danger level has risen for the three standing before the bugsters. “What bugster is that?” You questioned. “That’s the one that attacked us many years ago. The bugster Viper!”  
  
“My my, you game drivers are getting rather persistent aren't you?” Viper materializes two snake entwined scimitars in each hand as the blade of the scimitars started to glow a bright green. “But this, will be the end game for you!” He runs at the three, leaping up at the three as they ready their weapons.  
  
Vipor’s attack would’ve hit if it would’ve not been from someone else countering it with another attack, with a blast going off upon contact against another weapon. The three riders shield themselves a bit from the blast as the dust settled, revealing you who stood up from crouching before the three game riders with your large pickaxe resting on the ground as you held on its top lightly. “Adventurer… Data and Mine. What a pleasant surprise.” You lift up the pickaxe and sling it over your shoulder. “A surprise maybe… But your time is already up!” You break off into a sprint at Viper.  
  
As you charged, getting a surprise gasp at the three riders behind you. Viper justs laughs darkly, disappearing in a plume of black smoke, with your pickaxe charge attack missing completely. You look around for him in the midst of the black smoke around you. “What?-” “[Name]! Watch out!” The plume of black smoke suddenly had green glowing cracks appear within it. When an ‘X’ downward strike hits you. Sending you falling backwards, rolling away the now materialised Viper from the black smoke. A boot lands on your chest hardly as you coughed followed by the pointed end of Viper’s scimitar close to your neck. “A human does not dictates my existence alone. I. Am. Eternal.” Viper raises his scimitar up and gets ready to send down a killing blow at you.  
  
But! A child out of nowhere with spread arms in front of you, stops Viper's attack as this young boy looks up at Viper. His swing stopped inches away from the boy’s head as Viper takes his sword away. “Why you…” Viper says as the boy stood up, arms still spread. “Don’t hurt them.” You back up on the floor still as the foot of Viper was taken away. Looking at the back of the boy’s head, recognizing something. This boy was from when you and Mine were in Hawaii.  
  
You backed up so far up you felt a pair of hands rest along your shoulder and arms. It was Emu, Taiga and Brave trying to take you away slightly from what is ever occuring before you four as you all looked on. “Do you even know what you’re doing, boy?!” Viper says as the kid dressed like a japanese high schooler for some reason. “I-...” He looks down to the ground and a glance at you before his eyes snapping ahead at Viper. “I do and I’m not letting you hurt them!” Viper grunts and looks away from the kid. “You would regret this.” He walks off towards the bugsters as him and his fellow bugsters dematerialized into thin air as the boy looks at you four. He then runs off as Emu steps forward. Extending his arm out. “Uh! Wait!”  
  
Emu looks to you when you tried catching your breath. Thinking why the kid was here so quickly. Did he follow you? ... Is he a bugster too?

* * *

  
[To be continued!  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRweC4O589s)

  
Next time on Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Adventure!  
  
The team of doctors with game drivers including our hero assemble at their bases of operations to discuss the problem at hand where truths are critically upheld by the team, with them understanding burden once sorted out had resurfaced yet again on a more larger scale. Who is to trust in all of this?!  
  
Find out next week Friday!


	4. Testing Trusts and A Soldier's Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Adventure! A bugster by the name of Viper had emerged to our hero's allies concerns, Viper engaging in battle with the game rider's operating in Japan. Not without our hero intervening in the clash. Our hero has yet to understand this young boy that saved our hero from certain death, whilst they now discuss what's really going on at a hospital.

Located in Seito University Hospital secret underground basement headquarters known as Cyberbrain Room or CR for short. You, Emu and Taiga sit at the table silently. Staring at one another in the hopes that you or even them breaks this unbearable silence going about.  
  
One does so rather unforgivably, which was Taiga whom as yet again gets straight to the point with you. He sits forward at the table, elbows on the table's surface as he stares you down. “Why are the bugsters back?”. You sit forward after he asked that, going to open your mouth when you heard a voice at the back of your head. ‘ _I don’t suppose you’re gonna tell him the complete truth of what really happened. After all, he did try to kill us to get his hands on the gashat and the driver._ ’ You swallow, hearing Data make that remark. Before finally responding. “Japan was the not the only country that designed the game driver to fight against the game viruse. Would’ve you expected them to keel over whilst you lot were fighting your own battles in this part of the world?” Taiga thought about saying something back but kept to himself. Knowing that the statement would have been completely valid for you to have such a driver. However Emu starts to talk up.  
  
“- But were game drivers only exclusive to Japan? As we ‘did’ try to contain the virus…” You lift your arms and place your hands behind your head, looking up at the ceiling. “Not enough to make it still spread sadly. The internet is either a give or take situation if you factor in what they call the dark web that media love to talk about nowadays or black marketing.”

* * *

  
Mine picks up a book from a pile of books in the corner of the Digital Library. Looking it over as Data looks over to where Mine is crouched down. Data himself sitting on the leather chair once again. “Hey what you’ve got there?” Mine stands up and looks to Data. “It’s a book on what is means to be a Kamen Rider. I thought it would be important to give this to [Name].” He looks down at it whilst Data leans his head back. “Heroism and saving lives from what I know.-” “Oh but it’s much more than that!” Mine shouted back as he goes to stand in the middle of the Digital Library. Looking up at the cloudy ceiling.

* * *

  
Emu goes to think for a moment and turns his attention to Taiga, as Taiga started to ask something to him. “Emu. where is even Hiiro?” You look down from staring up at the ceiling in your own little thoughtful world. Having to hear a name been dropped. “He’s attending an operation at the moment.” Responded Emu to Taiga. “Hmph, figures.”  
  
‘ _Oi [Name]! I have this book I want to give to you and you better be prepare to catch it!_ ’ said Mine within your mind, as you sit up straight, tensing a bit, staring dead on at the table before you. This gained the attention between both Emu and Taiga, who stared you down concernedly. “Where is this book coming from?” You asked out loudly. The two in the room seeming even more concerned, they even went ahead in asking if you were okay. But you continued to listen to what Mine had to say to you in your mind. ‘ _Well. This might sound odd. But remember when you saw that cloudy ceiling upon entering the library…_ ’ “Yeah?” you asked back. ‘ _It’s a portal!_ ’ “A wha-” ‘ _Arrrggghhhhh!!_ ’ you hear Mine shout in your head and you stand up. Spin on the spot to face behind yourself away from the table, pushing the chair to the side and bringing your hands together fastly, to quickly catch the book that had materialized from existence as white digital particles rimmer off from its surface in its aftermath.  
  
You hold the book in your hands, confused on what just happened and went to turn around once again to face the table with the two still seated at. Looking shocked at you as you put the book down slowly. They both at first watched you put the book down, before looking back up at you as they then went on to look down at the book once again. Both standing up from their chairs to lean forward to look at book’s cover of golden words. On it said ‘Kamen Rider’ and both Emu and Taiga look at one another before back up at you in silence.  
  
“T- I forgot. I needed to read this book on something important. I’m a bit behind on what it means to be the figure to protect people.” you explained, scratching the back of your head as you cackle awkwardly whilst Emu and Taiga look at one another again. The stethoscope around their necks suddenly start to bleep off, when the two go to look at it and started to make their way out of CR. You were going to follow them. But Emu stopped you. “Eh?” You asked. “We can handle this. I’m sure. I’d rather not risk your life, besides it seems you got some studies to get back to.” He mentioned about the book with you looking at the table. He smiles, nods and runs out of CR. You swallow as you hear a voice at the back of your head. ‘ _Heh studies. How cute._ ’ said Data. You look down at your driver belt and frown. “I know what a Kamen Rider is!” You being your hand over the gashat ‘ _No wait [Name]-!_ ’ shouted Mine in the back of your mind just when you finally pull it out. Cutting off whatever Mine was gonna say to you.  
  
You sit down on the chair slugishly. Putting the gashat down beside the book, as you went to open it up on some random page. Not until someone slaps down on the pages with a long ruler quite close to you. You turn your head quickly to look behind yourself to see a women in a suit and is wearing glasses. Including a checker board in her arm. She stood up from leaning a little forward it seemed. “You have to start from the beginning!” You went to place your fingers under the pages to the first pages of the book. Whilst you still look at the lady near you. “Where did you come from?” She slaps your hand on the book with her ruler. “Atch!” “That's not important! You want to be a Kamen Rider? Go to page one now!” Said the lady to you. “Sesh! Okay-” You reach ahead to turn the page back on page one. Going to read. “I want you to read out loud and clear.” You roll your eyes. “To be a Kamen Rider, is to know that they are also known as mask riders who sometimes desire to disclose their identity so that their enemy don’t know their weakness. Much as a superhero.”

* * *

  
This intense reading lasted on for five long hours as your throat started to sting from reading it all out to its end. Closing the book, pushing it to the side as you inhaled sharply. You stand up and look at the lady. “I’-” Your voice cracked a bit and you cough to clear it painfully. “I’d like to ask you again. Where did you come from?”  
  
The young lady smiles suddenly and started to spin around on the spot. Changing her clothes suddenly. “My name is!... Poppy Pipopapo!” She does two finger peace signs on each side of her face, grinning at you. You blink. “Pi- pop. apo?” She nods and you fall to the chair shocked. “That is a mouthful...” Poppy leans forward and waved her hand at your face as some sort of fan. “Oh~ are you okay?”

* * *

  
The doors to CR’s meeting area slide open suddenly when Emu, Hiiro and Taiga walk in, talking to themselves as they stop dead in their tracks to notice you in your Adventurer level two form. Lent forward as Poppy is trying to yank off the red hat of yours from your head. “Ouch! Common that hurts stop it!” “But it's gotta come off somehow!” “I don’t think it's supposed to come off! Ow!” She pulls again this time the trio step in and stand between you two. “Oi, cut it out!" Taiga says. “Whats going on?!” Emu asked then finally. “What’s gotten into you two!” Hiiro shouted. You walk up to Poppy. Pointing at her, “She started it by first taking my weapon and then trying to pull off my hat!” Emu and Taiga push you back a bit. “I only wanted to look at them! It's odd to see a driver and a character Adventurer not made by Genm corp…” She said looking to the side. “Yeah but you didn’t have to be so forceful about it!” You shouted again and went to storm past the four, heading out of CR. Towards the elevator. “Where you going?” called out Poppy. “Home!” And just like that you enter the elevator, doors closing and reopen to step into the digital library.  
  
Emu and Poppy run up to the elevator to witness it close with you in it. Pressing the button to call the elevator. Until opening to reveal no one left inside. Despite the lift didn’t move. They both step in and look about the lift, confused.  
  
You pull out the gashat and put it on the table next to you with much throwing force. Data and Mine materialize, with Mine running up to you to tap your shoulder. “Why did you-” You force his hand away. Gaining a glance from Data. “I cannot do this! I can’t!” You turn on the spot and run to the lift, entering it and coming out into a normal looking library of Japan.

* * *

  
Mine looks to Data, which he sighs. Looking towards the driver system. “They won’t last long out there.” He walks up to the driver and picks it up, looking towards Mine before strapping on the game driver. “Let's go, Mine.” Mine nods to Data. “Yeah.”

* * *

  
You sit down on some steps, arms around your knees as you stare off towards the cars driving by. ‘ _Why do I need to be fighting this. I’m no hero… Or a Kamen Rider… I could die._ ’  
  
Just then out of nowhere, a kid next to you sits down in wearing high school uniform. Resting the side of his head against your arm, where you look down at him. “Wait are you that boy from before?...” He nods. “Yeah.” You think for a moment. “What are you doing here?” “I was worried.” he quickly responds. You think some more and went to play it off cool encase he’s a bugster. “Worried about me? I can handle myself.” You said, looking back to the cars. The boy sits up away from you to look at you properly. “You can't do so without your friends.” You shift your eyes to look at the boy again in thought.  
  
There was distance screaming of people not far from your location as both you and the boy stand up, looking around. Until hearing the scream getting a little closer as people started to run from an unknown location and you suddenly get grabbed by the hand by the boy, who leads you to the source of the screamings. “Where we going?! I cannot transform!” The boy continued to run pass the people trying to get by with being dragged along, responding as he does. “Something’s wrong!”  
  
You and the boy end up at an entrance to a small bridge crossing where you two witness a humanoid mosquito bug looking person knocking some random person down to the ground. Whilst behind the humanoid mosquito guy, he’ll get hit at the back against another person in all red that looked corrupted and feral. Who in which is going completely berserk on the mosquito person as they hop up into the air and double kick out with both legs to slam the mosquito person in the middle of the bridge, making them fall over and went to try flee in flying away. But the corrupt long coat wearing man grabs the legs to the mosquito guy, brings up their own legs and wrap it around the mosquito person torso. Sending them crashing down to the ground from the sudden weight the red guy had put onto them themselves.

[[Image of Red Person](http://i.imgur.com/dgaqLcY.png)]

  
As they both battle it out in the middle of the bridge. You can’t help but notice this red guy looks slightly similar to someone you may or may not know, before looking over to the groaning people on the ground. Clearing in pain. The boy next to you grasp hold onto your arm and squeezes, as you looked down at them as this boy was looking at the people as well. You knew what you had to do. Bring many people away from the fight occurring and somehow stop the fight.  
  
You run up to the nearest cyclist that is on the ground, grabbing their arms to drag them back as the boy also seemed to be trying to help you.  
  
Though as you went back to get another person off away from the fight happening close by. The mosquito person tried to fly again past the red person and ended up knocking into you. Sending you over the edge of the bridge and suddenly get grabbed by the arm of someone as you looked down in mild fright at the waters below. You look up to see Taiga had hold of your arm, as he started to heave you up to climb out over the side of the bridge, standing up as he turns to look at the bug looking person flying away. He had taken note of you without the driver on but did also see something else of the red guy ahead of him. You went to try thank Taiga. “Thank you-” but he ended up cutting you sort. “That bugster has your game driver?” You look to the red person, to see he had a driver indeed before looking yourself over. He must’ve and the only other place you left the driver was at the Digital Library. So you then went speak up in regards to this. “I think- Data or Mine had used the driver on themselves… But why do they look different?” Taiga steps forward beginning to announce something to both of you. “Because they are not normal bugsters. [Name]. Bugsters are known to mutate as a virus. But genetically engineered virus’s… Are known to become corrupted, turning onto mankind. Despite mankind trying their best to create another known better virus’s to cancel out the current ones. This is the basic rule of operations on a larger scale and if you don’t do anything with the threatful virus at hand. It could continue to spread rapidly.” He turns to face you as the red person stands there looking at you two.  
  
You look at Taiga whilst the red guy behind Taiga place’s their hand over their own gashat to remove it forcefully from the game driver. Where all of a sudden Data emerges from his more corrupt transformed self, falling onto his knee as you run over to him to place your hand on his shoulder. “Data? What were you thinking?” Taiga takes a step closer to you two staring both of you down. “If I’m sure to trust you both enough. I can be certain that this epidemic you two have created for yourselves cannot be sorted out alone. Meaning you have to help out anyone in need.” You help Data up as you two look at Taiga still silently. “I will inform Emu and Hiiro of what I’ve gathered from you two to help them with the wider operation as much as we can. But there is one thing I’d ask from you two to do. If you come across any gashats. Destroy them. We don’t need people using that kind of power for no good.” You look at Data for a moment that seems mildly exhausted to respond and you just nod to Taiga. “I will.” Taiga nods to you and walks off.  
  
You watch Taiga walk off from the bridge as you go to hold up the gashat to Data. He looks to it before placing his hand over it to dematerialize into it. Taking hold of the driver that nearly fell to the ground after Data had left behind. When you look on over to the kid standing not far from you, who ends up walking up to you as he points at the injured people on the ground. “We gotta help them.” You look to the people laying on the ground groaning in pain, thinking how- until an idea popped into your head. You look down at the boy, responding eagerly on something. “We will, in time. But first we need to track down that bugster.” You turn away from the boy and started to run off as the boy watched you leave the area concernedly. As he went to walk up to one person on the ground to help them.  
  
Your plan was to extract data from the bug looking bugster and pass on the information to the CR team, so that they can treat anyone relating to the new evolved virus that mankind had unexpectedly made.

* * *

  
Up on top of a crane hauling stuff onto a building being constructed. A man sits in the control room overlooking his handiwork as ne noticed something in the corner of his eye. A large looking insect flies up and lands at the base of the crane as he started to panic. Seeing it coming towards him, he started to get out from the control room, going as fair as to climb down the ladder. But just as he was, he saw someone had made their up from the ladder and stood between him and the insect person charging. The person before him shouts at him suddenly. “Get to safety quickly!” Making the working guy climb down the ladder without a second thought, just as the red hatted person gets tackled to the ground.  
  
This red person on the ground was you as adventurer in level two form already, who kicks the bugster off from yourself and went to get out your large pickaxe to get ready to fight. The bugster grabs the nearby metal bar to itself and went to swing around from the outside, then back into the crane to kick you off from the crane's inner base through the bars where the two of your were fighting on. As you begun to fall you gets your wits about you and shout back “Not today!”. You do mid air backflip to lock the pickaxe on the crane’s bar below you. Using the falling momentum to fling yourself upward through the crane's bars below with your legs up in the air upside down. Kicking the bugster in the face as they now began falling out of the crane from that. You stand within the crane again as you witnessed the bugster taking flight to come back at you to grab hold of you. You both fly out high from above the city as the city populous notice this from below. Taking pictures from their phones as you tried to hold on for dear life.  
  
You ready your pickaxe and went to slam it into the chest of the flying bugster. Knocking him out of flight as you two started to fall down from the sky. The bugster’s chest cracked open from the impact you sent against it. As you desperately went to reach out to the chest of the bugster. Your hand entered the glowing crack of the bugster’s chest, grasping hold of something before pulling it out as two items flung out in a golden glow. You stare at the glowing materializing objects of a book and a gashat, when you quickly grab the gashat, pressing the button on the side with the name title Jet Combat on it and went to place it into your game driver's slot, closing the game driver’s hatch and reopening it. “ **A Gacha! Jet! Jet! In the Sky! Jet! Jet! Jet Comba~t!** ” It sung out as you saw a small jet fly towards you and emcompus you, giving you jet wings and two miniguns on each side of your arms. You push forward on the minigun’s turrets handles on each side to propel yourself forward in flying like a jet, grabbing the falling book along the way to chase the bugster person who had taken flight again. “You’re not gonna get away from me." You push down on each button of the handle’s you're holding, opening fire on the bugster as it maneuvered to miss each shot you did. As you two circling around a skyscraper and then going under an underpass with people on top of it looking under it at both of you fly under it quickly in shock. As you went to fire again at the bugster. Two or three shots hit the bugster amongst flying upwards into the sky. But a stray bullet hits you out of flight as you started plummeting down from the sky. The wing on your right was taken out and you did your best to maneuver yourself somewhat slowly to the ground at a nearby public park. Landing in a small pond roughly however with you standing up soonly after with a lily pad on top of your head.  
  
Coming closer with a sniper rifle in their hand, Taiga in his level two form of Snipe. Stares at you as he awaits, this time taking aim again with his sniper rifle at you for something and you know what it might be. So you take out the Jet Combat gashat as the jet looking appearance around yourself dissipates and you go to toss it to the side. He quickly takes aim with his rifle to the gashat and fires at it, destroying it completely. - **BUT** ! He turned his attention to you and fires at you with one well placed shot at your pickaxe when you in reflex tried to lift it up to deflect it. Your pickaxe was shot out of your hand, where you hold onto your painfully hurting hand, looking to Taiga, sensing this would come considering Emu must’ve stopped his fight back then and he must've wanted to fight you fair and square without interruptions in this park. You walk out of the pond and put yourself in a fighting stance without your pickaxe at your side as he continued to aim.  
  
Just as he begun to fire, you notice there was three gold glowing spots around of the area and one also faintly on Taiga. You choose to get to the one that can act as cover against the tree. Running to it, rolling across the ground to avoid five sniper shots as you stood up, back against the tree trunk. You turn to look at the crack as you went to punch at it with much strength you had as your fist connected to the crack on the tree’s trunk, it started to hurt like hell afterwards. But what came out was a wooden corrupt looking spear, stabbing into the ground near you as you went to pick it up quickly. You peeked your head out from behind the tree trunk as Snipe went to fire again. Missing your head as you leaned back. Before grabbing hold onto your now new spear like a javelin pole. You emerged from behind the tree to throw it at Snipe as he too started to fire at you as you ran a bit at him. Dodged out of the way of the snipe shot, getting into cover behind a park bench, with you standing above another glowing crack below you and you went to kick down at it to break it open. It revealed a circular object with a person jumping on its surface, with you then taking it into use quickly.  
  
You got out from behind the the bench with this new found power up applied to you as you went to hop over to Taiga as he fired up at you as you leaped up into the air at him. Getting ready to kick. “Take this!” “Hmph!” As he fired at you, you gaining five shots at you directly whilst you continued to fall with your kicking still at a go at Taiga as he stood there in shock. Thinking that you were still crazy to keep this up after from being shot in the air. Though as your kick got into him contacted with his chest. Kicking him down. He tossed his gun to the side from the ground he laid. Taking hold of your ankle and went to throw him over himself back towards the pond as you hit the ground with the jump boost still applied. It made you bounce off from the grassy ground right into the pond yet again, landing onto your back on top of the pickaxe. You get up and pick up the large pickaxe slowly. “Sneaky! But how about this?!” You take the gashat from your belt and placed it to the side slot, pressing down a button as the gashat power flowed into your pickaxe. The pickaxe started to glow red as you started to run toward Taiga. “ **Kimewaza! Adventurer's Critical Finish!** ”  
  
Snipe raised his sniper rifle up and went to fire whilst you heard as well on his end “ **Kimewaza! Bang Bang Critical Finish!** ” Firing two shots at you as you continued to charge. The pickaxe swing on Snipe went right across his chest whilst the shots of Snipe’s made contact on you in the midst of hitting each other deadly in its aftermath. As you stood up from kneeling down a bit.  
  
You grunted in sign of pain as you let go of the pickaxe in your hand, starting to fall down to the ground as a arm went around your torso to keep you up from falling. Taiga still in his snipe form was looking away as you looked up to him. “You still got a lot to learn.” He then looks to you, letting go of you as he spoke once again. “I’m willing to help, but you should know that whenever the time comes to do battle at your last breath. Give it all you’ve got.” He switches his sniper rifle mode back to his magnum gun, as he put his hand out. “I believe you’ve got something else too.” You look to his hand and nodded. Taking the book you had retrieved not long ago, passing it to Taiga as he went to walk off without another word.

* * *

  
Back at the Digital Library with you eating curry with fries on the side, Mine happily talks away with you about what most books are about in the Digital Library as Data stares at you blankly in the corner of the library. He considers on questioning why you gave away the book on one of the bugsters. But turned his head away as he decided against it. Knowing you must trust Taiga thus far to do so.

* * *

  
At an underground sewers systems of round bricked arch ways leading to long tunnels. Two well suited men to head to toe, navigate through the sewage as they take samples of the water and inspecting the rubbish that has been flushed down in the sewer system. But one man holding the flashlight raised his arm at his partner as he heard something coming from down the tunnel. As his partner looked at his friend. Wondering whats up.  
  
Water ripples in the distance followed by a horrifying screech could be heard as the men turn on the spot and tried to run. One trips and falls into the sewage water. As his friend goes to help him up, running away as his helping friend turned to face what he was running away- he screamed and drops the flashlight.

* * *

   
[To be continued!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRweC4O589s)

Next time on Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Adventure!

  
Troubles have begun brewing underground in the streets of London where untold monsters lurk as well as coming face to face, to either a friend or foe. Our Hero has yet to decide...

  
Find out next week Friday!


	5. Adventurer Vs Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Adventure! With the new found courage in our hero to take on the world against the game virus. We discovered that our hero is to cooperate with Taiga in having to keep a promise on destroying any gashats that would appear and to help out the people of Japan to fight the game virus with any information gathered on the accidental genetically made engineered game virus. Not without being left to have a second round with Taiga in his Snipe form against our hero's Adventurer form as well. However in the end, it all boils down to keeping that promise and being shown that our hero has a long ways to go to battle more tougher bugsters in the midst of battle.

 

 

  
A fort wall of books built on the main desk in the Digital Library is in place, where someone stands up from behind it from the chair. Head deep in the book in their hold as they read out loudly. “-They can take on many forms they like if the first person to interact with them envisions them in par to what they like as a cherished childhood dream. Hrm… So a thing they like?-” This person revealing you as you lower the book from your face to look to Mine who sits there reading a book as well a little as he looks up to you. “- A food imagin?” you said.  
  
Mine falters a bit on the desk at your remark on describing an appearance of an imagin. Your stomach growls as you place your hand over it when suddenly Data appears beside you, forcefully taking the book from your hand saying. “Seems like someone is hungry.”  
  
Mine nods as he puts the book down on the desk before him, standing up as he yells. “Yes! Let's go out and get something to eat.” You turn to look at Mine sideways after taking your eyes off from Data who had spoken to you. “Can bugsters eat?” Mine facepalms, leans over the wall of books within knocking them over towards you to flick your nose. “O-!” “You did not see me drink that juice at the juice stand in Hawaii? Tsk We’re viruses food is anything we can get our mouths around.” You frown taking your hand away from your nose. “Viruses are known to eat cells.” Mine folds his arms as he laughed at what you said. “And food is not made up of cells?”  
  
“Hey you two. There is a problem.” You and Mine stop talking about pointless stupidity of if viruses can eat. To both of you head on closer to the old globe where Data is leaning forward to closely look at where this red glowing dot is on the globe as he places attachment pin over it. “There seems to be trouble in the United Kingdom.” He stands up as you look at Mine, who in return looks at you briefly. “United Kingdom?” you asked, with Data nodding at you. “It's a pretty small country known for its cultures and strict scientific research on known diseases and viruses. It surprises me that a country known for world combining efforts has not made a cure for the game virus without the need of game drivers…” You scratch the back of your head until Mine raises his voice. Earning a glance from both you and Data.  
  
“We better get a move on then! We can grab a snack along the way when we are to find this bugster.” You nod but Data raises his voice in retaliation. “[Name], be careful with this one. I fear that we’re heading into a world where the populus of the United Kingdom have never seen a game rider outside of Japan. So we got to be mindful for where we fight and appear in the public's view.” You raise an eyebrow at this when Mine grabs your shoulders, forcing you to the elevator. “Wa- wai!” “Oh common now! Data just gonna bore you of his talk, let's go!” Data shakes his head and walks along with you and Mine. Both Data and Mine entering the Adventurer’s gashat with a glow when the lift doors close behind you, as you turn around on the spot sighing.

* * *

  
You step out from the elevator upon its doors opening within an old fashioned library where people are looking over the shelves of books and some sitting at the desks in the middle of the library to look at the computer screens, checking things over as your head straight for the exit of the building. Coming out to a street corner with what looks like buildings along the road of the left and to the right on either side of where you stand. There was large foliage in the middle of the surrounding buildings with cars parked in a way that they are facing towards the wall of foliage or maybe a park judging by the metal rod fence around it.  
  
Either way you head down the street to your right to get out onto the main road of London as you look towards your left. Spotting a distance cafe shop. As you walk to it down the street at a moderate pace you start to talk out openly to either Data and Mine, in the hopes that they are listening. “Where would we be able to find where this bugster be?” in your mind Data speaks back to you. ‘ _Where trouble would be, I’d suggest you keep an eye out on news outlets. Televisions and such._ ’ As you neared the cafe you started to ask quickly. “Do cafe’s have TV’s in them?” ‘ _No._ ’ responded back Data as you walk into the shop to order yourself something to eat and drink on a go. Coming out as you take a large bite from a packed sandwich that they served and a sip of hot coffee. You nearly spluttered your drink out for how boiling hot it was as you fanned your tongue. ‘ _Be careful next time [name]!_ ’ said Mine.

* * *

  
You stand at the railing of a large river as you glance up at the famous London Eye, inspecting over the edge of the River and walking away.  
  
Along the way walking down the side path of the large river with you passing a bridge. You notice a news crew filming a reporter and people looking like police walking up from a side path from the river, talking to one another as you walk up to see what might be up.  
  
But you stop walking when you feel something press up against your back from behind you, follow a snapping sound. You turn your head to look behind yourself to see if was someone looking down in the lense of a camera. With the large lense bit used to capture images is right up against your back. This person, no man in question with swept back jet black hair. Stands up and huffs at you. He was clearly not happy. “You’re in my shot, please move aside.” You blink and take tiny steps to the side as he goes back into taking pictures. ‘ _Journalists are always pushovers._ ’ Said Data, which you respond with a- “Hrm.”  
  
After hours of looking around for clues. You, Data and Mine end up camping out in a secluded area of London. By this you truly mean a very far fetch hotel that really expensive, staying a one bedroom room with you laying on the bed on your back, staring up at the ceiling. Mine messing around with the television, flipping through the channels whilst Data is staring out of the window.  
  
You sit up suddenly, getting an idea as you announce. “Why don’t I use Adventurer in here. Use the map to help us out?”  
  
Mine looks to you and tosses the remote to one side. “Finally! I was afraid we were just going to end up looking around the whole city. It was getting pretty boring anyway.”  You smile at Mine as you looked to Data that continued to stare out of the window. He was silent at first and went to look at you and Mine. “Is th-?” “Lets us just get this over with.” “... Okay.” You feel Data is not happy about something as you and Mine can sense it judging how he spoke back as you look at one another just a bit.  
  
Mine and Data enter the adventure gashat and you stand up from the bed. You place the game driver onto your waist and take the gashat you had in your pocket out, tossing the gashat to your other hand, catching it with the hand you’re gonna use put the gashat into the game driver belt as you press the button on its side shouting. “Hensin!” You place in the gashat card Adventurer's Artifacts into the driver after shouting. “ **Gashato! Adventurer Artifacto!** ” You close the driver when suddenly a halo portrait of characters appear around you.  
  
“ **Let's game! Metcha game! Mutcha Game! What's your name!? ~I'm a Kamen Rider!~** ”  
  
You thrust your hand forward to select the character Adventurer and raise your hand to catch the large pickaxe from the air. You lower your hand with the pickaxe in it and place it down on the bed. “You take a nap for now Mine.” ‘ _Oh a bed for me?! Really? Alright!_ ’ whom proceeded to make pretend snoring sounds. You chuckle at this and went to activate the halo weapons portraits, selecting the map one when you reach out to snatch it towards you to take a look. Staring down at it as you see an image appearing on it. There was an ‘X’ on it as you look out of the window and back down on the map, seeing this X was in the water for some reason and you sigh.  
  
“Data and Mine? We’re gonna go out there really late at night so we can avoid the media attention.” The both say in unison ‘ _Alright._ ’

* * *

  
The time was three am in the morning, with you climbing under the police tape put up and walking down the side path of the river as you look at the map now and then. Seeing the X on the map is in the river itself.  
  
You walk up to the edge of the rivers walkway close to the water as you crouch down, beginning to ask. “Data? Is this suit capable to breath under water?” ‘ _No, and if you try I would not recommend it._ ’ “Why so?” ‘ _The River Thames is how environmentalist have described, unsuitable to swim in. This is due to what is in the water and reeds, and that it's very cold._ ’ “Great a bugster in the water we cannot get.” You bring the pickaxe over your shoulder as you go to look down at the map to notice the X location has changed. It is now showing its behind you.  
  
You raise your head, sensing someone is watching you from behind and go to stand up quickly. Swinging out your pickaxe sideways around yourself to block a surprised incoming attack.

  
This thing that tried to attack you had you locked in weapons of their own that appears to be in the colour of dark pink and dark blue longstaff with a feather design at the top followed on down the base of the longstaff, tattered scales of purple as its rod area.  
  
You bring your eyes onto the person that was dark pink and dark blue all over, well sort of with a bit of dark pink on the shoulders pointy areas of his face pointing inwards and outward points of his shoulderpads as this person tried to force you into the water behind you.  
  
However you counter his pushing with our own, going as far as to place your hands to the ground after you had push him slightly away from yourself to bring your legs around his neck and spinning both yourself and him to the ground. He forcefully pushes your legs apart from his neck as you back up with both of you standing up as you rise your pickaxe over your shoulder again. Both of you walking in a circle as you spoke up. “Pretty nifty there, attacking me from out of the blue. Bugs-” You get halted in what you’re saying when Data speaks up in your mind. ‘ _He’s not a bugster… That belt he has looks like the game driver but is not?_ ’ You stare at it also seeing it was black and more compact compared to your driver. But you don’t get why the belt looks so different.  
  
“Me as a bugster? Funny... If recall, there was one down here, and if I’m not mistaken with you being down here...” You tense a little as he points his longstaff top end to you. “Me huh?” “Precisely...” He laughed quietly as you realized something was off, as you two had not long ago were walking in a circle at a distance from one another, with you standing to the stairs now. You look behind yourself faslty to see a red glow of what seems to be brush strokes in mid air heading right at you until it broke up into smaller pieces and shot into you like beam bullets heading back towards the person you’re fighting with. Where the red beams get absorbed into his staff as he goes to swing his staff out at you against your back, to send you flying forward towards the steps onto your face against the ground. You get up and ready your pickaxe.  
  
**BUT!** notice something else is also off. You feel heavy for some reason and your vision was bluring. You can also hear echoing shouting of both Data and Mine in your mind with something about if you’re alright. However you shake your head side to side to ignore it as you spread your legs wide apart. You press the button on your pickaxe a couple of times and go to raise it up into the air. Before bringing it crashing down into the ground to make an exploding crack appear ahead of you within the ground towards the person. Who proceeded to jump to the side to miss it without you seeing him dodging it.  
  
When the pieces of rubble settled. You looked around for the person, wondering where he is until you felt a sharp pain, with a sound of something really hard hitting against your neck from the side of you. Wheres by, you end up falling to the ground with your vision fading to darkness. Laying there motionless as the guy with the longstaff weapon at his side, including a shield looks down at you.  
  
He takes a couple of steps forward towards you when sounds of running can be heard behind the man, quickly taking a glance up behind himself to the fence above him with what seemed to be a police women going to look down the restricted area which no one else apart from the police should be down there.  
  
The man goes to pick you up quickly and sling you over his shoulder before pointing his longstaff to the brick wall. He inhales deeply and started to swing his longstaff about to write something on the wall and jump through whatever he wrote. Landing on a hard ground soon after with a different wall behind him, standing in front of a closed cafe shop. He looked around for a moment, making sure no one else is looking and went to enter the closed shop.

* * *

  
The next thing you knew was you opening your eyes with a blanket placed over you, as you go to sit up slowly, rubbing your own neck as you push the blanket from yourself from the single bed you’re lying in within the small bedroom area you’re staying in. Looking around to see it was completely vacant.- Indicating by what you can see is maybe a guest bedroom of sorts as you bring your eyes to the game driver and the adventurer gashat on the small desk next to you.  
  
You pick them up in confusion as you take another look around the room to head for the door. Turning the round metal knob to exit the room, to stand in a long wide hallway with about ten doors up and down the hallway. You also notice there is a stairwell heading down somewhere.  
  
You can hear distance chatter possibly downstairs and a sound of a door unlocking ahead of you of the many doors. With which whoever comes out was a person you instantly recognize that held a plate and an empty glass cup in both hands. He freezes on the spot when he noticed you standing there as you started to speak up. “You…”  
  
The man goes to rush towards the stairs but you stop him in doing so as you went to turn your head quickly to look at him. But it started to hurt like hell when you tried too. Placing your hand around it. “I’m sorry.” He said suddenly. “About what?” You asked him, wincing in pain. “Your neck.” “My neck?...” You said in question, giving him a thoughtful stare.  
  
A shout was heard from down the flight of stairs this man was attempting on going down at that sounded feminine in tone. “You coming down yet Seb? Seb leans over your arm to yell down the stairs. “Yes! One moment!” He then goes to stare at you, as if asking silently for you to let him go, which you did and decided to follow him down the stairs.  
  
As you got to the bottom of the stairs. You came out to a very large room of tables, chairs, a serving desk in the corner with a open door possibly leading to the kitchen area as this Seb person walks through and leather couches near the windows of the cafe?  
  
The place looked quite posh by any standard and a woman standing near the desk. Wiping it over with a wet rag as you laid your eyes on her. Looked at you as she waved lightly. “Oh you’re awake! We were worried for a moment.” She smiled as the Seb guy placed down a bowl of fruit on the desk so suddenly. You smile, looking behind yourself at the time seeing it was seven o'clock in the morning and you started to speak as you looked at the time. “Heh yeah, I was a little lost.”  
  
Both the women and Seb look to one another as you said that with the women first going. “You’re a tourist to London-.” before the Seb guy butts in. “I’m sorry for before, for thinking you were a bugster and knocking you out.” You blink, now realizing he is now this other Rider with an unknown system to combat bugsters. “It’s okay. Really it is. But I need to ask you Seb… What is with that game system you have?” Seb blinks and looks back to the women, then back at you.

* * *

  
You, the women and Seb sit at the table with both systems laid on the table before you as you look over Seb’s driver. You went to reach ahead to Seb’s driver, going to ask him. “May I?” Seb nods and you go to pick up the driver, looking it over.  
  
Judging by what it looks like. It seems like it functions the same of the game driver system made in Japan only, though way more smaller, compact, flat and also coloured black. There is six slots from the left side, top and right side of this driver with what seems like smaller game cards can be placed in. Instead of the larger gashat you have. “Oh we did not ask for your name.” Seb said to you, getting a glance from you as you place the driver back down on the table. “Its [name] and I have many questions right now.” Seb smiles, “Ask away.” You give Seb a hard on stare. “I’m guessing Seb is not your full name?” Seb smirks a little as he goes to rub the side of his face. “Yeah it's really Sebastian.-” “Right. So. Where did you get this driver?”  
  
Sebastian looks to you quickly. Seeing you were rather serious about this and he sighs. “It was odd how I got it, but I’ll try my best to describe what really went down. If! You tell me where you got yours in return? Got it?” You stare silently and then nod.  
  
“Right. So. It all went down like this.”  
  
**Years Ago…** **  
****  
** ****

* * *

**  
**Sebastian was walking on an old railroad leading into an abandoned train tunnel that's boarded up rather loosely with warning signs all over it. As he grins at himself in standing before it, a camera bag on his side and a backpack on his back full of important items. He went to take out a small flashlight from his backpack in turning it on and pointed it into the old train tunnel.  
  
Sebastian goes to head deep into the old train tunnel as he looks around the area. Seeing it was an old victorian build of the type, with most of the stone work eroding away for how long it has not been used. There was distance water dripping deeper in the train tunnel system, but he decided as much to not go even more further down encase the place is unstable.  
  
He went to turn back after taking some picture with his camera of the place. Before hearing a man’s scream from down the tunnel. He turns once again and stares down into the darkness and went to start running down it.  
  
As Sebastian ran down the old train tunnel, he came to a man on the ground up against the wall in fright as Sebastian went to knelt down next to them. Placing their hand on the man's shoulder. “Are you okay?” Sebastian asked whilst the man goes to point out at something. Sebastian goes to bring the flashlight to whoever the man is pointing at, when whatever was revealed showed an armoured reptile person stumbling forward saying. “So hungry… So hungry!”  
  
Sebastian goes to stand up just as the reptile person started to attack, swinging its arms out at Sebastian, who dodged out of the way from the attack and went to push against the arm of the armoured reptile person away. The reptile person swung its other arm at Sebastian. Knocking him down to the ground, getting a deep cut on his left shoulder as Sebastian held onto the area.  
  
The armoured reptile being slowly started to walk up to him, raising their hands up into the air. Getting ready to attack, when all of a sudden from Sebastian’s backpack, a gold pixely object shot out from behind him right towards the armoured reptile person. Sticking onto the reptile person waist and flung off towards Sebastian that caught this flying object with his hand. Materializing in his hold of a driver. The reptile person goes to hold onto the spot this object had taken the chunk from itself as it went to go attack Sebastian once again.  
  
Sebastian got up quickly, looked down at the device in his hand and went to place the device to his waist. A black belt started materializing around his waist as he held up his other hand with a tiny game card also starting to materialize in his hand he had it in. Before going to place it into his belt quickly. “ **Card In. Game Ready.** ” Shouting. “Henshin!” Before lightly pressing down on the game card “ **Card Down. Gemu kaishi: Forbidden Painter’s Path!** ” A small hatch in the middle of the driver system flips closed, whilst a grid of player portraits appeared in front of Sebastian of nine characters that were blanked out apart from the one directly above him as he goes to raise his arm up diagonally at the character image. Snapping his fingers to signal him selecting that character as the portrait enlarged to fade change into an armoured person that raced to Sebastian.  
  
“ **Advance game! Starting game! Winning Game! What's your name!? ~I'm a Kamen Rider!~** "  
  
Sebastian runs up in his level one form to the reptile person, going to punch at the chest of the creature as it backed up in pain. Sebastian goes to bring his hand to the side to get ready a punch, but something gets stuck into the brick wall as his hand landed on something hard. This object his hand slapped against made a cracking sound as he looks to what it was. His hand was now holding a long rod sort of thing that's now stuck in the wall right above the scared man that is trembling for where he sat. When Sebastian goes to forcefully take it out, facing the man to shout. “Get out of here!-”  
  
The reptile person tackled into Sebastian to the ground, trashing his claw hands at Sebastian, who brought up his longstaff to lodge it between him and the lizard. Prying the attacking person away from himself as he stood up. The lizard man went to try attack Sebastian again, however it would prove ineffective as this thing backs up suddenly. Its torso bursting in flames as it screeched in pain. “Hurt, it hurts!” It shouted.  
  
Sebastian looks to his longstaff tip. Seeing fire lightly trickling from this odd feather top that's on the longstaff. Looking back at the panicking lizard man, when Sebastian goes to rush forward and swipe out at the lizard person. Creating a red burning stroke across the chest of the reptilian man. As it made contact. The surrounding fiery brush stroke stuck onto the creature as the created brush stroke erupted in fiery flames.  
  
Sebastian brings the longstaff closer to him to see a set of four buttons on it and he thinks on what to press. But as the other one attacking him neared. He slapped his palm on all the buttons, with his longstaff shouting. “ **Lasting Strike!** ” “Lasting strike?-” He back up from a swing attack from the burning person as he goes to swing out his staff to get it ready to do a more wider swing at the creature, waiting for an opening as he suddenly sees one.  
  
He ran for a split second to get momentum for his attack, swinging out his longstaff sideways at the reptilian person, and as it got to its contacting point. He would thrust forward to inflict maximum damage on this attacking person. Seeing a bright shine upon contact and an explosion afterwards.  
  
The blast caused by the now dead creature started to make the ground rumble, signalling the train tunnel is about to collapse. He turns on the spot and started to run towards the exit. He however realized that at this state he’s just too slow. So he went to place his hand on the driver shouting. “Common, theres gotta be something else here to help me here!” Then his fingers landed on the hatch lip. Opening it as an image of an armed person appeared ahead of him. He runs into it, sliding on a path of paint mixture in his transformation sequence. Turning around on the sliding spot to backflip into the painted path, to dive in the paint in some way and emerging out from it in his level two form with a leap. As it ended with him standing up with his longstaff, he went back into running out of the collapsing tunnel to dive through the boards gaps supposed to keep people out. Rolling across the ground and stand up afterwards with a grunt.  
  
As he looked back at the now collapsed tunnel with the man he just saved standing behind him also looking at the boards with rocks behind it. Sebastian raises his hands to have a look at them, until gripping hard. “I have the power… To save people?” A hand was placed on his arm with the person he had saved. Where Sebastian looks back to this man possibly in his forties. “Thank you for saving me back there! I thought I was gonna die.” Sebastian nods at him, going back at looking to his own hands again thinking. ‘I do, I do have the will too.’  
  
**Present Day…** **  
****  
** ****

* * *

**  
** “And that's how I got it. I only use it for good intentions I can assure you.” You look to his driver system, seeing there is more than one game card he has. Wondering he must’ve got them in the years battling the bugsters. Before bringing your eyes back to Sebastian. “Right, I suppose it would be best to tell you how I got mine. As it was the deal after all.” You said, “You get that right. I’d love to hear all about it.” When you were going to talk, the women that was once sitting with Sebastian. Had suddenly returned with a tray of cups of fresh tea. You and Sebastian nod at her in thanks and you go on to detail out how you got your driver system to Sebastian.

* * *

  
-”I’m to fight the five bugsters that took the life of the hackers across the world. To contain an endemic about to happen. Or rather is already happening.” Sebastian gulps down the remainer of his tea. Putting the cup down on the table as he gives you a very serious look. You raise an eyebrow at this as he started to speak. “Then it was not coincidence that I was chosen to fight the bugsters here, in this side of the world. It’s a little odd though, you mentioned the hackers not trusting one another and that it could be that the creator of your driver system or some other person in the hacker group. Could’ve came up with a backup plan encase one they’re suppose to make, failed?  
  
You finish off your tea as well. Putting it down on the table. Looking a little surprised. “I’ve never thought of it that way until you showed up.-” Sebastian laughs. “You thought you were the only one?” You pull a face, looking sideways. “Eh, maybe a little but still.” Sebastian raises his hand to shake it side to side. “I get it, your driver was the first. Or in some way the last. But I’d like to ask something from you.” He leant forward, hands pressed together as he begun to ask. “I’ve been meaning to see the rest of the world and not to sound odd… I would like to travel along with you with to wherever you go. Help fight the bugsters perhaps and take on the new places we have to get at. Though to be frank with you I may know some knowledge of places around the world if you allow me to come. Which could benefit you in some way.”  
  
You think about this for a moment and frown. Wondering why hadn’t Data or even Mine in this matter has spoken up yet. Because surely Data would reject this Sebastian guy wanting to join whilst Mine trying to pamper down Data’s attempts to stop you in making such a rash decision.  
  
So you raise your head up to look up and around, getting a concerned glance from Sebastian, who preceded to ask. “Uh, well?” you went to look back at him once again. “I’m just wondering why Data and Mine have not spoken yet.” “Oh those two? About that.-” You stare at Sebastian for a moment, when Mine pops his head out from the open door of the cafe’s kitchen. Waving at you. You turn your head to the kitchen entrance shouting “Mine?!” Mine goes to bring his own head back into the kitchen in fright as you shouted at him before being shoved out by Data. Coming on over to where you and Sebastian were sitting at. “Those two were sure angry when I knocked you out.” You look away from Data and Mine, to Sebastian. “Wait, they attacked you?” Sebastian nods. “Not until settling down with the voice of reason ofcourse.” He glares at Data, which he looks away with a “Hmph.”  
  
You smirk at Data at this but went to look at Sebastian once again. “Actually, we were here to track down a bugster and gather some information on them, then possibly destroy it.” Sebastian brings his hand over his mouth to think. “You know, this bugster you lot talk about in question. I’ve heard lurks in the sewer system under london, but knowing where he’s going to stick his head out. We don’t know when.” You eyes light up at this moment. “I had something for it!” You announced but tilt your head to the side in remembering something. “Until you ruined it.” Sebastian blinks. “I ruined it?” You straighten your head to nod. “Yeah, a changing map that shows what I want to find with an x on it.” Sebastian looks at you as if you’re crazy. “An x? Isn’t that not a bit far too cliché?” Mine suddenly speaks for you. “The game driver system is meant to be as its what its built for. A game of course!” You nod at Mine as you smile.  
  
Sebastian goes to facepalm at this. “Ah right, yes. A game. I can just ask. WHY?!” You three were startled by his raising voice. Where Data out of all people talks in this time surprisingly. “Blame Genm Corp. They helped fund the project and unleashed the virus to make a game out from it.” Sebastian does not seem all that happy about this. With you wondering why he’s not happy at all. “Seb-?” you asked, but then the lady behind the cafe counter yells at him. “Sebastian?!” Sebastian looks back at the women, nodding. “Sorry. I just, I hate to know that the whole root to all of this was because of a game in itself. Whilst not at the same time.” You sigh. “I hate to know that too.” Sebastian looks to you as you said that. “But I swallow it back and carry on. Because if you continue hearing those threatening things happening in the world and to think on those troubling times ahead, would surely lead you in a downward spiral of worryingness.” You side glance to both Data and Mine as you continued to talk. “Its how us humans are, we force ourselves to forget those moments.”  
  
Data just looks at you as you went to stand up. “Anyways, if you want to come along. I suggest to stay put till night again. We cannot be seen by people or any form of media. As this driver system is meant to be kept and only known to be in Japan.” You hear Sebastian stand up as he admits a deep sigh. “That could be a problem.” You, Data and Mine all look at Sebastian. “The public do know, remember? The time of the interview that came out of Japan? And not only that, desperate times called for desperate measures when you have a rampaging bugster on the loose in the United Kingdom. They know of me even from behind the whole facade here and around.” You frown at Sebastian, hopping he’s not gonna turn out to be them types of ‘ _Oh I am the mighty hero to help protect you all!_ ’ Not until he shook his head. “I just try not to think of it too much, as I want focus with what problems I have at hand.” Huh, so he knows he’s a hero in some way, but chooses to ignore it. Interesting…  
  
“Okay… But we’re still gonna be heading out at night to avoid any confrontation with the locals. We don’t want people getting hurt.” Speaking of the devil, here’s you now acting like the hero in all of this.

* * *

  
Nightfall has come around once again where you and Sebastian start making your way down the sidewalk of the River Thames of where you two fought one another. With both of you in your level two forms, as you were looking at the once mentioned map in your hand.  
  
Sebastian would be following behind you as you stopped abruptly, making Sebastian bump into you. Making you nearly trip forward and regaining your stance to look back at Sebastian who started to ask you. “Is everything alright?”  
  
You just stare at him silently, knowing what he just did and you go back to looking at the map. Seeing the red X mark is ahead of you, towards an entrance of a large round sewer pipe system with metal broken outwards.  
  
You two step up to its entrance, with you both peering inwards on either side. When all of a sudden Sebastian gets out his longstaff. “Huh? Wh-!” You back up from him. “ **Gaka no staff!** ” It materialized in his hand with blue pixels rimming off from it when he brought it out. Putting himself in a slight crouch stance with the longstaff held out to his side as you watched him, seeing the feather tip end of the staff begun to glow with a greenish luminous colour and Sebastian goes to do a horizontal slash into the sewer tunnel, sending out splotches of this green glowing paint colour against the walls to lightly light up the place.  
  
“Let’s go.” said Sebastian as he stabbed the longstaff into the ground, walking into the tunnel with his longstaff still in his hold. Making you a little taken back for how straightforward he was to do this. Maybe it's second nature to him as you follow him. “[Name]. How far is this bugster?”  
  
You snap out of it from thinking of Sebastian at the moment to quickly look down at the map. Seeing the image has changed to resemble a pipe system. This X now shows to be quite a distance away. Going from; right, left, right and then a left ish U turn to what seems to be a room. You lift your head up to speak out to Sebastian. “It's quite a ways away. So all I would say at the moment is go right from here up ahead.” “Alright.” Responded back Sebastian.  
  
As you and Sebastian make the turning of the sewer system. You both quickly notice a whole bunch of bugsters dressed like plumbers, holding steel wrenches and crowbars. They all become alerted by both of your presence from emerging around the corner, as they all started to charge.  
  
Sebastian ducks to dodge a crowbar swing from one bugster and you toss away the map to the side to dematerialize it as you went to get your pickaxe ready. Guarding yourself from two metal pipe attacks of two bugsters in front of you, shouting. “Crap!” You knock back the two bugsters with your brute force that their pipe weapons were not long ago locked with your pickaxe. To kick one against its chest and send down your pickaxe on the second bugster to destroy it in one swift blow. You look to Sebastian who does not notice the bugster behind him, as he was too focus on swinging his longstaff about against three bugsters in front of him.  
  
“Sebastian! Watch out!” You shouted as he destroyed the three bugsters in front of him. He turns to look at you, then at the bugster as you take down the bugster right before his very eyes. “Not bad.” You turn your head away from Sebastian to look at the other bugsters. “We cannot rest now, there is still more and I fear there might be even more up ahead.”  
  
Sebastian takes a step forward when you stood up. “Then let's make this quick.” He said to you as he brings up his hand to have a small game card in it. He then goes to put it into the second slot at the top of the driver. “ **Card In. Game Ready.** ” “The Third Stroke.” Sebastian presses down on the game card to insert it in properly. “ **Card Down. Gemureberu: Colour In!** ” The hatch of Sebastian’s driver automatically closes and reopens to reveal the image of the person inside has changed with extra added armour on it. Where a game screen appeared showing an icon of a mad painter robo painting pictures. Proceeds to fly out of the game screen behind Sebastian and clamp down onto Sebastian. The added armour pieces showed to be pure white with paint splash marks over its surface whilst the torso showed an angry red eye robot. On the shoulders of Sebastian were what seems like cannons as he swung his longstaff in his hand, getting his shield out ready as it materialized on his arm. Flexing out his longstaff as the pixel particles flew off from the now materialized shield. “Hm!”  
  
A mixture of paint started to get fired out from the two cannons on either side of Sebastian shoulder’s. Landing on the bugsters as they slipped and fell to the ground. Most of them getting completely coated in a range of colours, whilst Sebastian lifted his longstaff off from the ground to quick dash at the bugsters to rapidly slash out at the colour coated bugsters. First targeting the purple ones and ending with the red ones. He kneels down after striking them all as they collapse somewhat to explode in a great fiery death.  
  
He stands up as you run up to him, patting his shoulder at the two turnings of the sewer system tunnel. “Good job, let's go this way.” He nods and you started to run ahead of him with your pickaxe ready. Sebastian would follow you as well.

* * *

  
After battling a whole bunch of bugsters to get to your destination. You skid to a stop as you notice a pit that completely dried out of sewer water below, including what seems to be bugsters all around and this other bugster at the other side looking different from the rest. He seemed to be made up of pipes, with a safety hat on his head as well as a wrench for an arm.  
  
And unfortunately for you, Sebastian would bump into you AGAIN, sending you down into this pit. Making all the bugsters in the room laugh and jump in joy at both of your arrivals. Sebastian looks confused whilst you stood back up to look up at the possibly boss of the plumbing bugsters.  
  
“Teh ha ha ha! Look what we have here! Two game riders wanting to spoil our fun! We cannot have that now! We hadn’t started our game!” You stare at the plumer bugster boss person still. “A game? The only game I see here is us taking you down!” you pointed whilst shouting as you went to try jump out of the pit. However as you tried, you end up being knocked down by some pixelated force field as four pipe outlets burst water out around you, with the pit starting to very slowly fill up. You look up towards Sebastian with desperation. “Seb!” Sebastian looked at you and he would look to the plumer bugster boss. “If you want to save your friend! You’ll have to find the right pipes and divert the water flow. But! I doubt you would do it in time~ You’re not a plummer!”  
  
The bugsters around the pit appear to be holding the mentioned pipe that Sebastian can see as he looked to his hand, announcing. “I’m not one no.” He clasp his hand shut into a fist as he looks down at you. “But I’m darn as well as good in mesmerizing patterns.” He looked at the bugsters, shouting. “- And not noticing those patterns is no artist than me!”  
  
Sebastian goes to run towards the bugsters, taking the pipes from them forcefully whilst the leader scratches his head. “What does patterns got to do with knowing what is the right pipe?- Eh that does not matter!” The plumber bugster claps his hand against his wrench arm. “~You’re friend gonna drown!~” The bugster sings.  
  
A couple of minutes in, Sebastian has the entire set of pipes laid out ahead of him as he looks up at the wall of missing pipes and valves. He’ll go click his fingers out in a stretch. “Let’s begin.” before picking up the pipes with rapid speed, placing them all in the right places. Leaving him to only now rotate the pipes in order to their correct positions. And when he went to start this. The plumber bugster boss started to panic, noticing he’s gonna correct this. “Hrm?! How can he get this so easily?!” The plumber bugster would slap the head of the nearby normal bugster grunt, pointing as he screamed out. “Stop him, do something!!!”  
  
A bugster grunt or two walk up near Sebastian with wrenches in their hands, closing the open valves that Sebastian has recently opened after completing the rotating of the pipes. As he quickly looked at the bugster plumber grunt next to himself. Going to kick and punch them out of the way.  
  
The plumber buster boss seeing Sebastian gonna complete this ran up to Sebastian and went to slam down against Sebastian with his wrench arm. But Sebastian dodged out of the way of the attack and the wrench arm of the plumber bugster boss completely broke the pipes assembled by Sebastian. Leaving the plumber bugster boss to cheer.  
  
The water level was halfway up in the pit you’re in as you watched, whilst Sebastian stared down at you and went to turn instantly at the plumber buster boss “Why you…”. He’ll then go deck them in the face so hard that the boss plumber bugster fell right down to the ground as Sebastian swung out his longstaff. Clearly unhappy as he inhaled deeply, focusing on something as he suddenly trashed down at the ground with his longstaff’s tip.  
  
Sebastian would sink down in the pool of paint below him and leapt out from within the pit’s water to break the pixel barrier and fire off his paint cannons against the pipe outlets to block them. Cranking sounds being heard as the plumber boss bugster looked up at Sebastian in mid air, standing up quickly as he pointed. “Thats cheating!!! You cheater! You didn’t pl- Wa!” The cranking sound got louder and the pipe system that was blocked burst behind the plumber bugster boss. Lands into the now draining water pit with you and Sebastian standing there.  
  
You look at Sebastian who started to shout. “If it's any bugster that annoys me the most, is those that don’t put up a fair game from the beginning. So don’t tell me I was cheating. Because you were trying to stop me!” Sebastian sure does sound angry as he looked back at you, but instead of you looking at Sebastian, you end up looking past Sebastian. Seeing the plumber bugster boss being slightly shocked at this yelling and being called a cheater from Sebastian. You nod at Sebastian and he quickly looked right back at the bugster as you stepped up beside him. “I’m in a real bad mood, so let’s end this.”  
  
You hold out the pickaxe to the side, picking up the gashat and placing it to the side slot of your belt’s driver system. Pressing a button on your side as it shouted with energy flowing into your pickaxe. “ **Kimewaza! Adventurer’s Critical Finish!** ” Your eyes lit up whilst Sebastian brought his longstaff near himself to press the four buttons on it in a sequence of up down right left, before swinging out his longstaff to his side as his eye lit up. “ **Last Finisher!** ”  
  
You two started to run up towards the bugster boss, yelling from low to high as you two sprinted. Whilst the bugster boss backed up. “I’m not a cheater!” The plumber bugster boss yelled in denial. As he rose his wrench arm up to block the longstaff penetration, as sparks flew all about but then had his blocking failed when Sebastian railed back his longstaff to thrust forward again. Whens suddenly leaping up into the air behind Sebastian, you started running over the shoulder paint cannon of Sebastian’s and hopping off the base of Sebastian longstaff to deliver a downward pickaxe strike at the plumber bugstar boss.  
  
Instead of the bugster instantly dying in a bang of sorts. He would explode certainly with digital chunks to reveal a man falling to the ground dressed as a plumber, along with a gashat and a book to the man’s side. Both you and Sebastian look down at the man, shocked. “How did you?...” asked Sebastian “Did I just?-”. You questioned when you notice the man is stirring for where he lays. You kneel down to poke the shoulder of the man as he started to wake up. Before beginning to back up away from you two. “Where am I?!” The man shouted. You raise your hands at the man as Sebastian behind you looked away to inspect the area. “We’re not gonna hurt you. We freed… You… Somehow?” As you asked yourself, then you would hear Sebastian mutter quietly to himself. “What just even happened?” You place your hand over your mouth peice in thought looking back at Sebastian as the man spoke up ahead of you. “Freed me?” You and Sebastian quickly look back at him.

* * *

  
Sebastian would be sitting near a large fountain as you walk up to him, with the blazing hot sun hanging above. Gaining a glance from him as he had a backpack slung over his shoulder and is also eating some yogurt without a spoon. You sit near Sebastian as you break the news to him. “The man we ‘saved’. Said the last thing he remembered was going out on a report of the underground sewer system being blocked and seeing a person with a skull for a face reaching out at him as he tried to run away. He had a partner that thankfully has met with him in hospital from being missing for two days. But I cannot explain how I was able to bring back people who had a game over.” Sebastian puts the empty yogurt cup into his bag to avoid throwing it to the ground as he looked at you, away from the people walking past. “You know?...” He sat back a bit as he placed his hands behind him for support. “People would crave that kind of power. Bringing people back from the dead.” “Yeah… According to what Data had said to me. Data Mine together is to Mine Data for whatever I want. And it so happens that in the midst of being at the right time and the right moment. Were able to retrieve lost data. Before it could be completely lost forever.”  
  
Sebastian stands up from the fountain he had be waiting for you at. Looks back at you as he started to speak. “Well if anything, we have a nifty trick up our sleeve and we can possibly go out there right now and cure this world of the game virus for good.” You can sense a burning passion behind those words as you stand up. Nodding at him as you smile, making him smile in return as you go to extend your hand out to him. “I’d be happy to have you along with me to fight this virus.” He grins and goes to shake your hand.

* * *

 

 

 

[To be continued!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRweC4O589s)

Next time on Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Adventure!

 

Our heros end up on the island of Fiji, to experience life in a completely different way. “To know this is just like castaway.” “Heh try not make me laugh.” Whilst going out to know the bases of survival in the rain forest, they quickly come face to face with a formidable enemy hell bent on hunting down our heros in a great escape from Fiji! “This is getting ridiculous!” “Don’t just think about it! Just jump!”

Find out next week Sunday!


End file.
